A New Dawn - Final Fantasy V novelization
by KingNothing497
Summary: When the wind suddenly stops, the fate of the world hangs in the balance. Four strangers with no apparent connections are brought together (by destiny or sheer coincidence?) in order to step forwards and save the crystals and the world. A Final Fantasy V game novelization.
1. Prologue

The skies were a dark mixture of blue and grey over the mighty towers of Castle Tycoon. Sleeping on the highest balcony of the highest tower was the royal Wind Drake, Hiyru. It was a magnificent beast. Its pale silver skin shimmered in the sunlight which filtered through the small breaks in the clouds. It was roughly sixteen foot from nose to tail and its wings stretched out to ten feet when fully extended. For all its beauty and magnificence, it was the last of a dying breed. Its food source, Dragon grass was a rarity these days and supplies of it were running low. As the wind gently rolled across the parapet, the creature's chest rose and fall in a gentle manner. It was like almost any other day in Tycoon really. The king, his royal highness Alexander Highwind Tycoon ascended the stairs and stood atop the tower next to the sleeping beast. His face was a picture of calmness. His long brown hair trailed down to the mid-point of his back from the backside of his dragoon-like helmet crown which he wore. The visor covered his green eyes, but his thick brown beard and moustache was visible. The hairs swayed slightly in the wind but something did not seem right.

_"The wind..."_

King Alexander looked towards Hiyru who must have noticed the slight disturbance. The great beast opened its eyes and raised its neck slowly. As it woke up from its slumber, the yellow eyes of the beast scanned the horizon, looking for a reason as to why the wind had started to slow down.

_"You can feel it too, can't you Hiyru?"_

The great beast reared up onto its hind-legs. It stretched its wings out and let out a powerful roar. The people of Tycoon and the surrounding villages had become accustomed to hearing this noise daily, so it no longer startled them, but the sound of the great beast carried across the empty plains for miles around. Walking towards the beast, King Alexander placed his hand against its silver skin and closed his eyes. He patted it before he opened his eyes and removed his hand from it. The beast cocked its head and looked behind it to the staircase, coming up it was the nineteen year old daughter of Alexander - Princess Lenna Charlotte Tycoon. Behind her was the young teenage squire of the king, Albert. In his hand he gripped the king's mighty spear.

_"Father!"_

The pink haired princess's blue eyes pleaded along with her voice as she stood behind the king.

_"Do you really have to go?"_

Lenna wasn't a needy child, she was a grown woman now and the heir to the throne of Tycoon and had been since her older sister Sarisa had died years earlier. After they had lost her mother a few years after that, the king and his daughter had always been close. Today he was meant to stay in the castle and conduct the court with her, but the sudden change in the behaviour of the wind troubled him. As the guardian of the wind crystal, it was his duty to ensure it didn't fall into the wrong hands and any problems with it had to be investigated straight away. Tycoon's power came from the wind crystal, without it, the nation was powerless.

_"Lenna. You have to protect the castle. You mustn't follow me!"_

Alexander replied in a stern voice. He loved his daughter and he knew she was worried about him, but she had to realise sometimes, that he was the king and his duty to the people of Tycoon did take priority over her in extreme situations, much like the one they faced now.

_"But..."_

Lenna's pleas fell on deaf ears. The young squire Albert ran forwards, almost tripping over. He handed the king his spear and his item pouch which contained various potions and remedies. The King held the spear in his hand tightly and turned to his daughter and lifted his visor. His green eyes met her blue eyes. The two stood in silence for a moment before he finally spoke.

_"Something about the wind bothers me... I must go check the crystal of the wind shrine"_

Lenna nodded in agreement

_"Yes father, I can feel it too. But must you go alone? It could be dangerous. The wind does vary from time to time, but never like this..."_

Alexander turned to face Hiyru once more as his daughter tried to plead with him again. He turned back to face her as she finished talking and smiled at her.

_"Don't worry my child. I will be ok"_

The King looked at his squire who had pulled off the massive iron and gold hardness which was required to ride the Wind Drake. The pair of them hoisted it into place and strapped it in before they attached the reigns to the harness around Hiyru's mouth. The beast looked at Lenna and nodded its head. She ran towards it and placed her hand on its golden brown underbelly and kissed its flesh. She moved to her father who was ready to climb into the saddle and she held his hand tightly.

_"Please be safe Father"_

Alexander nodded to his daughter as she backed away. He hoisted himself up onto the beast and dug his heels in. The Drake let out a roar and spread its majestic wings again. Its strong muscular body powered its great wings and as it beat them rhythmically, it rose from the floor and upwards. The king dug his heels in again and pulled on the reigns, jostling the creature to go forwards. As it moved through the air, he turned it around, performing a "fly-by" of the parapet and headed north in the direction of the wind shrine.

Lenna turned round and with her father's squire at her side, descended down the tower back into the castle. As she went down, the wind slowed even more, it was barely noticeable.

**=...=...=**

Out in the inland sea which stretched between Tycoon and the wind shrine a ship was sailing. The wind which pushed its sails was weakening and the men in the rigging and the crow's nest tried frantically to adjust the sails so they could try to gain as much momentum from the weakened wind as possible. The men on the deck below hurried about, pulling at deck level ropes, re-adjusting what they could. They had known a wind to die out at the least expected moment, but there was still usually a very slight breeze which would nudge them along to their destination. This time though, it was different.

Stood on the front of the ship stood the captain, a handsome man with long purple hair which rippled in the wind. He looked out across the watery expanse in front of them and felt the breeze flickering through his hair slowing down. Sensing something wrong, he gracefully jumped up onto the bowsprit which extended from the front of the ship and carefully balanced on the edge. Holding his head up, he looked at the clouds which suddenly started to come to a standstill. Feeling the wind dying out to a complete standstill he spat on the tip of his finger and held it up in the air. Usually if there was any wind, the fluid would move in its direction, but there was nothing. Wiping the fluid on his thigh, he stood there and the reality of what just happened had dawned on him.

_"The wind... Stopped..."_

**=...=...=**

Hurtling through space, a meteorite had just crossed the boundary of the thermosphere which stood 320 kilometres above the surface of the planet. As it hurtled towards the ground at a frightening pace, a man inside it was running round frantically. He was an older gentleman, around sixty years of age and he stood at five foot six. His grey and auburn hair was slicked back and his facial hair was rough around the edges but it was fully grown into a full beard and moustache combination. Standing in front of a strange panel which seemed to contain a vortex of energy spiralling round in it, he cursed to himself in frustration. He was in a race against time and time was winning. Feeling his meteorite speed up as it descended through the mesosphere and into the stratosphere, the lack of resistance made him shiver.

_"The wind stopped! I've got to hurry"_

**=...=...=**

Lenna heard a commotion from the courtyard. She was still descending the tower towards the throne room, but as she glanced out through the window in the tower she noticed one of the flags hanging from the towers suddenly stopped rippling. Pushing past the young squire, she ran up the stairs. Her small frame, standing just over five foot three inches tall allowed her to be agile. She ascended the spiralling staircase with ease, thankful no one else was on it or coming down at her. As she reached the top, she rushed out onto the parapet and stood at the edge. She felt nothing. There was no faint breeze anymore, there was just a stillness in the air. Her mind raced as her pulse increased. She clenched her fists and took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

_"The wind...! Has something happened to father?"_

**=...=...=**

_"I'm not too late, I can still make it"_

King Alexander Highwind Tycoon ran through the shrine. Using his shoulder, he barged through the door which held the stairway to the final location of the building - the crystal chamber. He leapt up the stairs, taking them two at a time before he came before the grand double doors which blocked his path. Taking a deep breath, he placed both hands against them and forced them open. In the middle of the room, the wind crystal glowed with a pale green light as it slowly rotated. It was hard to believe that something which looked so fragile held so much power and controlled the air which they breathed and relied upon for transport and for farming amongst other things. As he stood before it, he noticed its rotations gradually coming to a stop. As the crystal came to a stop, its light faded, plunging the room into darkness.

_"What!"_

The Crystal started to creak as cracks formed along it. The king rushed forwards but it was too late, there was nothing he could do. The cracks appeared quicker and they spread even faster until the crystal stopped completely and exploded into thousands of fragments. The king dropped to his knees, throwing his spear aside and slamming his fists into the floor as the shards of the magical artefact rained down all around him.

_"I was too late..."_

**=...=...=**

In the woods on the edge of the great plains of Tycoon a man sat by a campfire. Even though it was daytime, the thick woods limited the visibility and the wild Lobos which roamed the woods were always awake. Using the fire as a primitive form of defence against the wild creatures, the man looked around. His chocobo, a large yellow bird which was better on the ground compared to in the air, was resting in the middle of the clearing. Its eyes were closed and its legs were tucked in underneath its body. It was resting after a long day of riding, much like its owner. The man idly wiped down his sword with a cloth, buffing it up and clearing off some of the grime from cutting his way through the undergrowth. As he rhythmically rubbed the blade clean, he watched the fire. its hypnotic dancing flames combined with the rustling of the leaves was lulling him into a relaxed state. He could feel himself drifting off but a sudden change in the environment snapped him to his senses. There was a thunderous rumbling noise in the distance which was followed by a violent tremor. The swordsman jumped to his feet, brandishing his sword for all the good it would do whilst his chocobo jumped up onto its feet and let out a shrill cry.

_"Boko... Let's go!"_

The giant bird nodded and bent down enough for the swordsman to jump up onto its back. Holding onto its neck, he dug his heels in and the bird wheeled round. It flicked its heels backwards, covering the small fire in dirt, extinguishing its flames and then headed straight towards the sound of the explosion-like noise in the distance.

**=...=...=**

**A/N:** Here we go. This is going to be a novelization of the very under-appreciated Final Fantasy V. It will be based on the play through of the game and will be mostly canon, with a few changes here and there (side quests, levelling up the jobs, dialogue etc). There will be spoilers, so if you haven't played the game, I will post spoiler warnings in each chapter. For those interested, the prologue's events are a direct mirror to the opening of the game.

I hope you take the time to read and review. Feedback is greatly appreciated and welcomed, as are any follows or favourites.


	2. Chapter 1 - It fell from the sky

Princess Lenna Charlotte Tycoon raced through the courtyard. Her pink hair glistened with a tint of blonde in the sun as it rested on her shoulders. She wore an orange dress with a thick brown leather belt around her waist which had an ornate blue buckle. She wore two lapis bracelets, one on each wrist and a pair of thick, robust leather boots which had been dyed blue. From her waist hung a large dagger, a memento of her late mother which many believed to have been more ceremonial than practical, but Lenna was adept with it and had actually taken the time to get it sharpened for use by the smithy of the castle. Across her shoulder was a satchel, filled with various potions, some were for healing wounds and restoring energy and vigour, whilst others were for practical aspects - antidotes, eye drops, smelling salts. She had been told by her father, King Alexander that she was to remain in the castle, but when the wind started to significantly slow down, to the point where it was almost as if it had stopped, she ignored his command and made a run for it.

Running behind her, the young squire, Albert struggled to catch his breath. He was a young boy, fifteen years old and was a knight in training, sadly for him, he was not a very good knight. The king had took the boy on as his Squire, hoping to groom him for a leadership role - a steward of the castle, a head of coin or head of trade, but he too showed ineptitude in that. He was a lanky fellow, nearly six feet tall, but his thin frame and poor physical abilities - slow paced, lack of staying power and poor co-ordination worked against him in this situation. He was chasing after a very determined princess who was nineteen and physically fitter than most of the knights in the castle and just as dangerous as them.

_"Princess! Wait! You're father said to stay and protect the castle!"_

Lenna ignored the boy's pleas. She managed to evade some of the guards who had saw the pursuit and came down to assist in stopping her by using her knowledge of the castle. Jumping up onto a barrel, she dug her hands into the wall and climbed up it like she was a thief or a ninja infiltrating a vault. She moved with speed and precision, nothing was out of place. Reaching the top of the wall, she looked over her shoulder, down into the courtyard some thirty feet below and bowed. Turning back quickly, she looked down to the bales of hay below the wall and took a deep breath.

The hay did its intended job of breaking her fall, but the impact with the plant material knocked the wind out of her. The drop down from the wall to the chocobo stables was greater than she expected and there may have been less hay there than previous times she had used this escape method, but irrespective of her shortness of breath, the resourceful princess jumped up. She snuck through the storage area, peering out from time to time to ensure that the chocobo's were calm and didn't give her position away to anyone in the stable. Seeing that the coast was clear, she opened one of the hatches and let a chocobo out.

_"Come Koko, we're going for a run"_

Koko, the chocobo was a female. Slightly smaller in stature than her male counterparts, she was faster and had a sharper beak and talons. She could be aggressive when she needed to be, but she preferred to just ride. None of the knights used her when they jousted, they only used her when delivering messages. Lenna mounted the big yellow bird and ran her hands gently down the back of its neck. It let out a low wark before it slowly crept forwards. As they reached the door, Lenna kicked it open and then dug her heels into the sides of her steed. Koko let out a shrill cry and ran forwards in the direction of the wind shrine. Behind them, at the gates of the castle stood the Chancellor and Albert.

_"The king should have known better than to have forbade her from assisting him..."_

Albert nodded at the Chancellor's words before they both returned to the castle.

**=...=...=**

Her father had only been gone for half an hour and she'd been on the plains for twenty minutes. She was making good time, but she knew that Hiyru, being a dragon could fly, and flying was significantly faster than crossing the great plains surrounding Tycoon.

Tycoon was a fairly low-lying land in most parts. It had mountainous regions which flanked most of its plains, so you could say it was just one long, massive valley in a way. She passed by the small hamlets which housed most of the farming community of the nation and started to near the woods which were at the start of the long west-valley region. As Koko started to slow down to preserve its stamina, Lenna looked to the sky. There was a large burning object falling at great speed and it appeared to be headed in her general direction.

_"What in the name of the four crystals is that?"_

Lenna brought Koko to a gentle canter as the large burning object started to get closer. It was a meteorite, something she had learned about in her lessons in the castle's library but something she always thought to be fake. No one had seen a meteorite for at least thirty years or so and even though thirty years could be classed as recent history, to many people it was a generation or two back which to some, rendered it into myth, folk tale and legend territory. She gazed at the celestial body which was now hurtling towards the forest at great speed. Koko let out a shrill cry as the force of the object created a blast of wind and a wall of pressure. Holding on tightly, Lenna clung to Koko as the large extra-terrestrial rock smashed into the forest and carved out a path of destruction. The impact of the meteor resulted in a violent tremor. The seismic activity spooked the chocobo, which started to cry loudly and attempted to buck Lenna from its back.

_"Koko! Calm down, I'm here, we're safe"_

Koko heard the calmness in Lenna's voice and listened to her words. It's flailing subsided and with a gentle nudge, the bird headed towards the forest, slowly at first but when it saw that the area was safe, it increased its pace. The bird picked up speed and was soon travelling at its maximum pace when they entered what remained of the forest. Travelling at full speed, they rode further along the clearing the meteorite had carved out. As they got deeper and deeper into the forest the chocobo became uneasy once again.

_"Koko! Calm down girl.. You're going to get us both hurt"_

The chocobo ignored the pleas for calm from the princess. As Lenna looked ahead, she could see why - goblins. Three of the monster's blocked her path. They were only short in stature, no taller than four feet, but their beige skin, green leather caps and tattered loin cloths and disfigured limbs and faces struck terror into the bird. Koko let out a loud wark and stopped dead in her tracks. Knowing that the bird wouldn't proceed any further into the wood, the princess dismounted and drew her dagger. She was a competent fighter, but three against one, even if they were only weak goblins were unfavourable odds. Unless she could critically injure them in quick succession, this could have a very grizzly outcome, one which she wished she didn't have to experience. Seeing her, one of the goblins raised its mangled arms and pointed its finger towards her. Its long, yellow claw like nails made her cringe, and when the monster licked its lips and shown off its misshapen fangs, she felt a chill run down her spine. She'd never faced a monster before, and today was the first time she was going to.

Crouching down, she drew her knife with her right hand and brought it up with her other hand into a fighting stance. She shifted her weight between both feet, keeping on her toes so she could react quickly and she took a deep breath. The first goblin, the one who had identified her slowly approached her whilst its friends watched. It licked its lips once again and let out a hideous shriek before it ran forward on all fours in an animal like manner. Stepping out to meet it, Lenna dropped her right hand down, angling the blade and at the right moment, flicked her arm out. The monster lunged at her, but as it reached out with its arms, the metal of her dagger cut into its flesh, stopping it dead in its tracks. Howling in pain, the goblin tried to flee, but not wanting to let it get away from her, Lenna gave chase. Thrusting her blade forwards, she sank it into the back of the monster, finishing it off. As it fell to the floor, its two pack-mates saw it and charged towards her.

_"This isn't going to end well"_

**=...=...=**

_"We're almost there Boko!"_

Minutes earlier, a lone traveller, with only his sword and Boko, his chocobo, for company were relaxing in a secluded part of the forest. They were getting some much needed rest on their journey to nowhere in particular when the violent shaking of the ground woke them. Whether it was destiny or curiosity though which had drawn them towards the crash site though was a different matter. Boko came to a stop the moment they smelt burning wood and earth. Knowing it would be safer to venture in on foot, the man riding the chocobo dismounted it and patted it on its neck.

_"Boko, wait here ok.. I'm gonna go up ahead and check out what just happened. If it's safe, I'll come back for you"_

Boko let out a wark in response and sat down near the undergrowth as his master headed into the woods. With his sword firmly in hand, he carefully made his way through the undergrowth. Cutting through some of the more stubborn branches with his sword, he managed to make his way into the clearing.

_"Holy Chocobo! What could have caused this?"_

The land had been torn apart by whatever had crashed into it. His eyes first went to the right, the direction in which the object which had made impact had came from and they scanned across towards the left before they rested on the large object.

_"A meteorite? Woah! Wait till Boko see's this..."_

His amazement at the meteorite was short lived however. Just in front of the meteorite was the body of a human. Its pink hair stood out against the dark brown earth and standing over it triumphantly were two goblins. Clutching at his sword tightly, the wanderer ran forwards. The goblins didn't even know what had hit them. By the time they had reacted, the swordsman had already cleaved one across its chest, splitting one of them open. Bringing his sword up, he blocked the goblin's swipe with its claws and thrust his sword out at it. The goblin jumped backwards, evading the thrust and countered with one of its own. It jumped up in the air and brought both its arms up at either side of it. As the monster let out a cry, ready to slash at him, the swordsman ducked down out the way and with a certain touch of style to his technique, spun the sword round in his hand by its handle so that the blade was pointed backwards. He brought his left hand up to the hilt of the sword and using both arms and tremendous force, thrust the sword backwards into the beast behind him, finishing it off. With both monsters dead, the man ran towards the body on the floor which lay face down.

The wanderer knelt down by the body which he noticed was that of a female. Rolling her onto her back, he tilted her head back and placed his head just over her mouth. he felt her warm breath on his cheek and smiled.

_"She's still breathing, that's a good sign"_

He reached for a potion out of her open satchel and uncorked the flask it came in. The pale red liquid sloshed around as he poured it over her face. Potions, although water based didn't stick or stain. They evaporated once they made contact with skin when used externally but the magic they were imbued with went to work almost instantly. Seeing the green glow run across the girl's body, the wanderer smiled in relief before he leaned over her again. Tapping her lightly on the cheek, she flinched but didn't open her eyes.

_"Hey! Wake up!"_

The wanderer shook the pink haired woman a few times. On the third shake, her eyes opened. Before he could even react, she pushed him away, rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and brandished her knife at him.

_"Hey there! take it easy will ya?"_

The woman looked round and realised that the goblins weren't around anymore. She looked at the man who now stood up in front of her with his sword out in his right hand. He was five foot ten, he had thick brown hair which had been left to naturally grow - out and backwards, in an almost permanent windswept look. He had blue eyes and he wore a matching blue tunic over a white long sleeved shirt. His boots were dark brown and he wore white pants. On his right arm he wore a leather gauntlet and on his left hand he wore a fingerless leather glove. He had an air of mystery around him, but at the same time he presented no danger. Relenting, the girl lowered her knife and brought herself up to her feet.

_"Are you ok?"_

The girl nodded.

_"Yes... I think so... I managed to fight off one of the goblins, but the other two got me."_

The wander nodded.

_"It's ok, I got them anyway. You're lucky though, usually goblins hunt in larger packs."_

The girl shook her head. The wanderer took this as a sign to stop talking. He sheathed his sword and looked her up and down.

_"My name is Le...Reina.. Reina.. sorry, my head's a little fuzzy"_

_"Bartz"_

The man spoke his name as he extended his hand out. Reina took it and felt his grip. It was firm, strong but gentle at the same time. Her father always said you could learn a lot from a man in how he shook hands, and given the fact Bartz had saved her and had a firm and reassuring handshake, she knew he was a good man.

_"What brings you to Tycoon?"_

Reina asked him as she ran her hands through her hair. Bartz watched her carefully and judging by her body language, she was hiding something. He couldn't tell what it was but it didn't concern him much either ways, he was a wanderer on a journey with his chocobo and until recently had the wind to guide him.

_"I'm a journeyman, me and my chocobo, Boko, are just travelling to nowhere in particular."_

Bartz turned to look at the meteor. As he did, Reina did the same.

_"Would you look at the size of it... what do you think it is?"_

Bartz glanced to his side as Reina walked up alongside him.

_"It's a meteor. it fell from the sky. I was out on my chocobo Koko, we were headed towards the wind shrine to make an offering when suddenly there was an earthquake and this thing flew right into the forest"_

Reina walked towards it, she could see the smoke rising from the crater and its surface. Knowing it would be hot to touch, she refrained from doing so, instead she turned round to Bartz and looked at him.

_"Do you think that maybe, this thing has something to do with the wind stopping?"_

Bartz shrugged his shoulders.

_"I gotta go. I wish I could repay you somehow, but I must hurry..."_

Reina walked back towards Bartz. She pulled her hand up to her mouth and placed two fingers between her lips and was about to whistle when Bartz suddenly grabbed her wrist.

_"Hey, wait a sec... "_

Reina looked shocked at first, but because of the timely interruption from Bartz she heard a faint groaning noise. Looking around confused, she stopped and turned her attention to Bartz.

_"Did you hear something?"_

Bartz shook his head. There was another groaning noise, this one was louder however. Bartz heard it this time.

_"Huh?"_

The two stood there in front of the meteorite in a confused standoff. Their eyes looked everywhere at first but as the moaning became more frequent and some slightly coherent sounds were being made, the two of them looked towards the meteor.

_"Help!"_

Bartz and Reina both nodded and headed to the right side of the meteorite. Lying on the floor near the undergrowth was an old man with thick grey and auburn hair. He had a full beard which covered near enough all of his lower face. His eyes were glazed over slightly but the brown tint to them stood out. He wore a strange combination of clothes - a long dark green robe with a golden trim which was open at the front. Underneath that he wore a yellow and purple shirt and pants combination with pale brown boots on. He appeared to have no visible weapons on him, but given his appearance he could easy be a martial artist of sorts.

Standing either side of him, and helping him to his feet, Bartz and Reina propped the man up. Dusting themselves off, Reina looked at the old man who must have been in his fifties at least.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Where... am I...? Ow... my head!"_

The man looked round. He was clearly dazed. Bartz glanced at Reina who was trying to get through to him.

_"What... What is with me? I can't seem to remember anything!"_

The man scratched at his head before holding it in his hands. It was not uncommon for older people to suffer with memory problems, but given his location and what just happened, it was safe to say his loss of memory was more a result of physical trauma than mental deterioration.

_"You hit your head by the looks of things"_

Bartz gestured to the man's head. It was bruised slightly and there were a few scrapes but cosmetically, there wasn't much else in terms of damage.

_"That explains it... A-HA! GALUF!"_

The man exclaimed loudly.

_"My name is Galuf... I remember that much!"_

Reina smiled. This was progress, but it was also eating away at her. Bartz could see the turmoil in the young woman's face. She was clearly compassionate but at the same time, she had to get to the wind shrine. This was almost a moral and ethical dilemma for her. Wanting to help her out, Bartz stepped in.

_"Can you remember anything else besides your name?"_

Galuf thought for a moment and sighed. He held his hands up as if to say 'I got nothing'. Reina noticed this and used it as the perfect chance to make her escape.

_"I wish I could be of more assistance, but i have to hurry and make it to the wind shrine"_

Galuf's eyes widened at the mention of the wind shrine.

_"The wind shrine? I know that place... I have a feeling I need to go... I'm coming with you!"_

Galuf pushed past Bartz who smirked as Reina tried to protest but as she tried to say "but..." Galuf cut her off.

_"I can't explain, I just feel I have to go.. I MUST go"_

Relenting, Reina nodded as Galuf stood by her side, they both looked to Bartz as if to say "well, what about you?"

_"I'm going to continue on with my journey... Good luck getting to the shrine you guys"_

Bartz waved to them as he took a few steps backwards. The two turned round and began to walk towards the edge of the clearing. After taking a few steps, Reina stopped. She turned round and called out to Bartz.

_"Bartz... Thank you so much! Goodbye and good luck on your journey"_

Bartz smiled as Reina bid him farewell. Galuf nodded and echoed the sentiment.

_"Farewell Bartz"_

The two turned around again. As they walked, Bartz headed back towards where he cut his way into the clearing. Heading through the brush, he found Boko. Rubbing the birds neck, he jumped onto his back and dug his heels in.

_"C'mon Boko... let's go!"_

**=...=...=**


	3. Chapter 2 - A party of 3

_"Woah-there Boko. What do you think you're doing?"_

Bartz struggled to control the chocobo he was riding. The big yellow bird was clearly agitated by something and given the direction of his aggression, Bartz had figured out that it was him who Boko was agitated with. He dug his heels in to the side of the bird, trying to control it so he could get his journey back on track, but as they entered a narrow valley, the chocobo decided to make its feelings known. Without any prior warning, the big yellow bird stopped dead in its tracks. It lowered its head and dug its claws into the earth below it, ejecting Bartz from his saddle.

_"OUCH! BOKO! Don't stop so suddenly!"_

Bartz skidded and rolled across the floor before he was brought to a halt by the stone wall. Holding his lower back for a moment and shaking his head. He pulled himself up from the ground, dusted himself down and made eye contact with the bird. Its blue eyes narrowed, as if it was frowning at him and all its feathers were ruffled up. Puffing its chest out, stretching its neck to its longest point of extension and flexing its claws, it stared back at its owner. Bartz could see that the bird wasn't going to back down easily.

_"Boko... Why are you giving me that look?"_

Boko let out a high pitched wark. Bartz winced and covered his ears slightly as the bird stepped forwards, warking in the same high pitched aggressive manner as it did previously. Knowing he wasn't going to win this fight, Bartz held his hands up and hung his head down in a sign of defeat. With Boko, he knew his wark was just as bad as his bite and his talons.

_"It's about the wind shrine isn't it?"_

Boko let out a sharp wark this time. It wasn't as high pitched as previous ones, but it was firm enough to convey agreement and negative feeling at the same time. Bartz looked up at his chocobo and sighed.

_"..I know... I should have went with them. I mean Reina seems like a competent fighter, but she could only handle one goblin... And Galuf... he's an old man with amnesia. They're not safe, especially with so many goblins about."_

Boko let out a wark as it lowered its head. Bartz re-adjusted his belt and his sword. He reached out to pat the bird on the neck but was started by a rumbling sound. The valley walls started to shake slightly and cracks started to appear in the floor. The two looked round in panic, wondering what was going on for a split second before there was a loud cry for help further down from where they were.

_"Boko! Lets Hurry!"_

Letting out a loud wark, Bartz jumped back up on the bird and dug his heels in. The pair moved as fast as they could over the unstable terrain which kept shaking. The dirt was cracking beneath the chocobo's feet and parts of the valley were tumbling down behind them. As they ran through the valley, they heard noises above them. A mixture of low pitched snarls and growling noises caused Bartz to look up. Two goblins were perched on the ledges.

_"Boko! Look out, Goblins!"_

The twisted monsters leapt from their vantage point and landed down in front of Bartz and his bird. Unsheathing his sword, Bartz swung his sword with a huge overhead strike, slicing down to his right and cutting through one of the goblins, removing its head from its shoulders. The other goblin jumped as Boko slowed itself down, coming to a halt. The airborne monster landed just in front of them and before Bartz could even react, Boko lunged forwards with his beak. Letting out a shrill wark, Boko bit into the monster, catching it on the arm, forcing it to release the knife it had been holding. Jumping down from the bird, Bartz quickly finished the monster off before taking the knife from it. Jumping back up onto Boko, the pair continued on through the valley. The floor started to crack even more beneath them, causing holes to appear in the terrain.

_"Watch out Boko!"_

Boko lowered its head and charged forwards. Using its speed and powerful leg muscles, it easily cleared the craters opening in the ground. As they advanced further, more and more goblins tried to attack them. Some got close enough to be struck down by Bartz's sword, but most were caught up in the holes which were opening up in the earth beneath them. The gauntlet of earth and monsters seemed to last an eternity.

_"Hey! There's Reina and Galuf!"_

The woman and the old man lay there dazed on the floor. They must have been injured in the quake. As they pressed on, two more goblins made their move against Bartz. Once more, Bartz dodged them and finished them with ease. As they drew closer, Bartz jumped down from Boko. He rushed to Reina and pulled her semi-conscious body up and hoisted her onto the back of Boko. He then ran towards Galuf and did the same. Once they were on his Chocobo's back, Bartz slapped the bird on its rear.

_"Boko, go! Get them out the valley, I'll follow you."_

Boko warked in agreement and headed off. As the bird sped away, two more goblins made their move against Bartz. The journeyman readied his sword and charged forwards. He used his blade to parry the lunge of one of the goblins before pushing it away and then thrusting the blade through its chest. As the monster let out a cry of pain before it crumpled to the floor, the other one got the drop on Bartz, getting him from behind with a scratch. Wincing in pain, Bartz let go of the sword he had buried in the chest of the first goblin and withdrew his newly found knife. He swung the shorter blade out, nicking the arm of the goblin which caused it to cry in pain before it lunged in again. Seeing as his range was shorter, Bartz took the swipe at him head on. Stumbling back from the impact slightly, he quickly lunged forwards and buried the knife in the monster's neck, killing it instantly. Stepping back to regain his composure, Bartz wiped the knife on his thigh and put it in his belt before retrieving his sword. He sheathed it and looked ahead of him - Boko was returning without the other two on his back.

_"You got them somewhere safe?"_

Boko warked.

_"Good. Let's get going then"._

**=...=...=**

**Reina:** "Urgh..."

Reina put her hand on her forehead as she started to regain consciousness. She tried to open her eyes, but everything was blurry. As she blinked, she could make out the outline of something just above her, looking down at her. Rubbing at her eyes, she closed them and then opened them one last time.

**Reina:** **"ARGH!"**

Boko let out a loud wark whilst Reina simultaneously screamed in surprise. The chocobo reared up and retreated towards a mound of rocks whilst Reina jumped to her feet and backed away, instinctively reaching for her knife. Ready to charge forwards in an effort to defend herself, Reina grasped the blade in her hand and drew her arm back but a loud whistling noise distracted her. As she turned to see where the noise had come from, Bartz jumped down from the rocks. Landing between his chocobo and the girl he'd met an hour earlier.

**Bartz:** "Hey!"

He looked over his shoulder first at Boko who nervously twitched behind him and then looked back at Reina who had now relaxed a little. She sheathed her blade and walked towards Bartz.

**Reina:** "What happened?"

Reina rubbed at her head as she listened to Bartz explain about the earthquake and the goblin attacks. The pink haired girl looked over his shoulder as Boko started to move closer to the pair of them.

**Bartz:** "The shock from the meteor caused the cliffs to crumble and the earthquakes which split the ground. Boko and me got you out of there before you became goblin food."

Bartz brushed the feat off as no big deal, but the princess in disguise wasn't having any of it.

**Reina:** "Thank you so much, you saved us!"

She reached out and placed her hand on Bartz's shoulder and smiled at him. Boko moved forwards and she reached out and patted his head.

**Reina:** "Thank you so much too"

Bartz smiled and stepped back.

**Bartz:** "Aw stop that! You don't have to thank us, thank Boko more, he got you outta there!"

Reina smiled at the chocobo, then turned to Galuf who was still unconscious. His chest was rising and falling though, showing he was still alive at least. Bartz nodded and then took a moment to actually look at the pink haired girl. She had fair skin and despite the few grazes and bruises and patches of dirt on her clothes, she looked perfect, almost too perfect. There was something about the girl he couldn't quite place. Something was off but he couldn't tell what.

**Bartz:** "Anyway, because of the Meteorite, the road to Tule has been blocked..."

Reina looked defeated at the news that her path had been obstructed.

**Reina:** "But... I have to get to the wind shrine!"

She stood opposite Bartz with a dejected look on her face. Bartz went to comfort her with a hug but the sound of Galuf stirring behind them got their attention.

**Galuf:** "Wind.. Shrine... Got to hurry... Wind shrine.."

Bartz shook his head.

**Bartz:** "This old geezer too eh?"

Reina looked at Bartz confused as to what he meant first, but then it clicked, two complete strangers both needing to head towards the same place, one for a reason they wouldn't say, and the other for a reason they couldn't remember. Bartz glanced over at his chocobo and nodded before he re-adjusted his belt and sword.

**Bartz:** "You know what... I'm going to go with you!"

Reina's face lit up for a moment.

**Reina:** "What? Really?"

Bartz nodded. He looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes for a second before he spoke again.

**Bartz:** "My dad... He said I should travel the world and see things... And besides, the wind is calling"

Running his fingers through his hair, Bartz tried to act cool, hoping Reina would buy it but any hopes or illusions he had were shattered by the gruff voice of Galuf.

**Galuf:** "Say what you want lad. But isn't the truth that you simply have the 'hots' for this girl?"

Bartz's jaw dropped. He turned round to face Galuf who had pulled himself up to his feet and was dusting himself down.

**Bartz:** "Hey! You were awake for all that?"

Galuf smirked.

**Galuf:** "Of course I was!"

Galuf let out a hearty laugh which made Reina chuckle slightly and further dented Bartz's ego and turned him a shade of red. Even Boko the chocobo got in on the humour. As the laughter subsided and everyone had established that they were all alright, Galuf turned the tone of the conversation serious.

**Galuf:** "The road has been closed though. What shall we do?"

The three of them looked at each other in silence, each one with a puzzled expression on their face. Galuf stroked his beard, trying to think of a solution, Reina interlocked her fingers and stretched her hands out whilst Bartz looked at his chocobo and shrugged.

**Reina:** "I don't know... But I do know one thing."

Reina's voice snapped everyone to their senses. Galuf, Boko and Bartz all looked to the pink haired girl who boldly stepped forwards pointing out at the clearing at the end of the valley.

**Reina:** "We must go on!"

Inspired by her energy, Galuf raised his fists in the air whilst Bartz and Boko nodded at each other.

**Bartz:** "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Bartz motioned towards the plains at the end of the clearing as the four of them set off.

**=...=...=**

The three had journeyed for most of the day when they saw the entrance to a cave in the mountainside. Bartz and Galuf stood either side of Boko who lowered himself down enough to allow Reina who had rode on him a short drop for her dismount. The two men helped her down then the three of them turned their attentions to the cave. The entry was odd, like the cliff face had fallen down to reveal a tunnel.

**Reina:** "A cave in such a strange place?"

Reina's eyes followed the walls of the opening, her eyes moved in an awkward semi-circle, following the arch as it rose then fell.

**Bartz:** "It must have been revealed by the earthquake earlier"

Bartz looked at Boko and patted him on the side of his neck.

**Bartz:** "Boko, it's probably going to be dangerous in there. You best stay back."

Warking in agreement, Boko moved away from the entrance of the cave. Galuf clenched his fists and went to take the first step towards the opening but Bartz put his hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

**Bartz:** "No you don't. You need a weapon if you're going in there"

Bartz pulled the knife out of his belt and gave it to the old man who took it from him. Testing its balance, he twirled it round in his hands before nodding. Satisfied with the blade, he bowed his head in thanks and looked to Reina who had her dagger out ready. The three travellers nodded at each other before stepping into the cave.

It wasn't as dark as it first appeared to be. The slight cracks in the ceilings allowed some daylight to filter down towards them. Cautiously moving forwards, Bartz leading the way with his sword drawn looked over his shoulder to Galuf, slightly behind him to his right who was keeping a close watch on their rear and Reina kept close watch above them. It was slow going through the cave, but the cautious approach was necessary. None of them knew what lurked in the murky darkness ahead of them and none of noticed what dangers lay hidden in the darkness.

**Reina:** "Lookout!"

Reina shouted as she saw movement from above. Drawing her dagger she jumped back, quickly followed by Galuf and Bartz. The three stood back to back with their weapons drawn as three bats swooped in. Their blue and grey tinted wings glistened in the low light whilst their purple fur and yellow teeth stood out as they bolted forwards at them. Taking the lead, Reina jumped forwards first, slicing her dagger at the bat, injuring it but in the same time taking a glancing blow from its clawed wings.

**Reina:** "Watch out, those wings are sharp!"

Bartz readied his sword and as the bat came in, cut it down in one slice. The blade effortlessly cut through the beast's wing and caused it to fall limply to the floor. As he turned his attention to the other two bats who were pestering his friends, he noticed how their daggers weren't as effective as the sword was against the bats.

**Bartz: "**Galuf! Reina! Draw one in, I'll cut it down. My sword is better against them than your knives!"

Reina nodded and jumped forwards, she swung at the bat who skilfully dodged her strike but unfortunately for the monster, it flew right into the path of Bartz who cut through it with ease. Galuf shouted again as the bat made a pass at him. Its claws caught him but he managed to spike the beast with his knife, dropping it to the floor. The three of them dusted themselves down and caught their breath for a moment.

**Galuf:** "That was intense!"

Reina wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she looked to Galuf who was holding his lower arm. Blood was trickling out from under his hand and his breathing was slightly laboured. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a vial of red liquid and walked over to Galuf.

**Reina:** "Here, let me help..."

Galuf removed his hand from the wound and Reina uncorked the vial. She poured some of the red liquid over the wound on his arm and watched the wound start to close over. She passed the remaining portion of the vial to him.

**Reina:** "Drink this, it'll help the recovery"

Galuf drank the potion and screwed his face up at the taste. Healing Potions, especially the most basic ones never tasted nice, but for minor wounds and injuries, they were a god-send. Reina looked over to Bartz who wiped the blood off his blade and shook his head.

**Bartz:** "I'm ok, you keep your eye on the old man though. There is no doubting his talent for fighting but he's a little rusty by the looks of it"

Galuf clenched his fist and waved it towards Bartz who laughed it off.

**Galuf:** "Who are you calling rusty?"

Reina giggled as Bartz sheathed his sword and walked towards them.

**Bartz:** "Well it certainly wouldn't be Reina, is your amnesia that bad that you have forgotten you're even here?"

Galuf went red as Reina and Bartz broke out in a fit of laughter. He shook his head, sighed and put his knife back in his belt. He was about to speak but a faint sound distracted him.

**Galuf:** "Hey... You guys hear that?"

Bartz and Reina closed their eyes and tried to focus on the sound which Galuf was referring to. Both of them had blank expressions on their face.

**Galuf:** "I've got memory loss, not a full blown case of the crazies you young punks! I heard something, running... like water... Through that way!"

Galuf pointed at an opening in the cave wall ahead of them. There was a faint light emanating from the opening. Looking at the two of them, as if to say 'are we going then?' Galuf gestured, showing them their next direction. Bartz and Reina nodded and the three of them headed towards the opening. Slipping through it, making sure to watch their footing, they came out the small tunnel and saw a ledge over a pool of water with a torch by it.

**Bartz:** "It's a spring!"

Bartz ran forwards, followed closely by Galuf and Reina. The three of them stopped at the ledge and looked down. The water was crystal clear, they could see their dirtied faces in its shimmering surface. Reaching down, Bartz scooped up some water in his hands and threw it in his face. The cool temperature was a slight shock at first, but the feeling of it on his skin left him feeling totally refreshed.

**Bartz:** "Guys, this is incredible, you should try it!"

Reina pulled out the empty vial which the potion had been stored in and dipped it in the water. She brought it up to her lips and took a long drink of it before passing it over to Galuf who did the same. Shaking his arms out and cracking his neck, the old man raised his arms triumphantly above his head.

**Galuf:** "That's incredible! I feel totally refreshed now"

**Reina:** "So you should be. This is a wellspring. I've only ever heard stories about them, but apparently they're said to be able to reinvigorate those who drink from them, help cleanse and heal wounds, restore energy and other beneficial things."

**Bartz:** "I always thought these were a myth. I didn't actually think they existed. My father mentioned them one time when he told me stories about his travels."

Bartz gathered his equipment and set it down against the wall. Sitting on the floor, he looked over at Reina and Galuf who did the same.

**Bartz:** "We should rest up for a while. It's getting late in the day and this area is well lit. I'll take first watch in case any monsters come. We'll take turns on watch"

Reina and Galuf nodded as they leaned against the wall. The area wasn't exactly safe, but with only one entrance and a relatively low roof, the only way monsters could get near them was through the entrance opposite where they were sat.

**=...=...=**

It had only been about an hour when Bartz's attention was drawn by a noise deeper into the cave. Grabbing his sword, he ran over to Reina and Galuf who were catching a quick nap and woke them. Seeing he was armed, the others picked up their weapons and gear and followed him deeper into the cave. Slipping through another dark passage, they saw some monstrous plants which clung to the walls. Nodding at each other in agreement, they slipped past them without disturbing them as they followed the winding path.

**Galuf:** "What gives? I thought we were resting up for the day."

**Bartz:** "I heard something, sounded like voices. We don't know if this cave is occupied by anyone so we're better moving."

Galuf nodded in agreement as they approached a ledge. As they went to climb up it they heard the sound of footsteps. Ducking down and pressing themselves against the wall, they waited till whoever was making the noise stopped moving. Cautiously peering over, they saw a man in ragged clothes - a green waist coat, purple pants and a pink shirt pressing a switch on the wall. There was a crunching sound as the rocks moved to open up a passage further into the cave. As he slipped into it and the doorway closed behind him, the three looked at each other once more as they peeled themselves away from the rocks which they had hid behind.

**Reina:** "That explains it then, someone must be using this cave as a base and we've came in through the back door which no one seems to know about"

Bartz spied a chest over to their left in an alcove carved out in the rock face. Galuf moved over towards it and stuck his knife into the hole in the lock. After a few unsuccessful attempts, he managed to shimmy the chest open and pulled out a leather cap. It was well worn and offered little protection, but anything was better than nothing. He put it on his head and turned back to Bartz and Reina.

**Galuf:** "How do I look?"

Beaming with a smile, the old man triumphantly walked back, sporting his newly found loot much to the amusement of Reina. Bartz paid little attention as he studied the wall and the button.

**Bartz:** "That button..."

Heading forwards, he cautiously approached the skull shaped object on the wall. He gently ran his fingers across the front of it, being careful not to disturb it. The object itself wasn't very sensitive and he couldn't quite tell how to operate it at first. Reina walked up alongside him and looked at it.

**Reina**: "I didn't see how he did it... maybe we should push it?"

Bartz shrugged his shoulders and pressed his hand firmly against the skull. As he did, the rocks rumbled to life and by some unseen mechanism, rolled out the way, revealing the passage forwards. Taking care not to get caught, the three carefully proceeded through the tunnel until they emerged in the next section of the cave system behind them. Seeing clear daylight, they ran forwards to the opening and peered out - they could see the sea. It was still due to the lack of activity on the part of the wind.

**Bartz:** "What's that?"

The three looked as a small brown object floated across the surface of the water. As it drew closer it was clear - it was a ship. A ship with its sails up. Bartz looked to Reina and Galuf who both had the same surprised expression on their faces.

**Bartz:** "That ship... How does it sail without wind?"

Dumbfounded, the three of them shared blank expressions and a collective sense of bewilderment before journeying further into the cave.


	4. Chapter 3 - Pirates!

Pushing further on into the cave, Bartz, Galuf and Reina reached another dark tunnel after fighting off another wave of bats. Tired and weary of the threat of danger, when they saw light at the end of the passage a collective sigh of relief was breathed by the three. Slipping through the dark tunnel they heard voices up a head. Placing his finger over his lips whilst looking at the other two, Bartz stepped forwards, out of the tunnel and into the clearing. There was only a narrow gap, wide enough for one person at a time to slip through, but beyond it lay a larger clearing which seemed to be bustling with activity. Stepping into the well lit area, he noticed some black fabric hanging from the wall but the build up of mould and monster muck across it made it hard to see what was on it. Walking to the right, he motioned Galuf and Reina to join him. As his new companions made it out, they leaned against the wall and listened. They could hear water below them sloshing around something and voices all talking in an odd accent. They had stumbled into a base of some sorts.

**Galuf:** "Do you think that ship is here?"

**Reina:** "It has to be, there was nowhere else it could have went"

Bartz tried to listen carefully over the hushed voices of his companions. Something about this place didn't seem quite right. As he strained his ears to hear better, he peeked round the corner, through the narrow gap and quickly pulled his head back. The man he had saw earlier activating the switch was there. Getting a clearer look, a wave of panic overcame him. The man in the purple bandana had a cutlass styled sword hanging from his waist, along with his tattered clothes, black flags hanging up and presumably a large ship, this wasn't just any base. Looking to his two companions who wore a puzzled expression on their faces as they saw his pale face he took a deep breath and composed himself.

**Bartz:** "We've stumbled through the back door to a base... And its not good!"

**Reina:** "Why?"

Bartz looked up at the black fabric hanging from the wall, he could see it clearer now and everything fell into place. The large faded skull and crossbones smiled back down at him.

**Bartz: **"This is a pirate's hideout... So that means the ship we saw... Was a pirate ship!"

Reina's face was expressionless at first. Suddenly her face lit up, almost like someone had lit a lantern in her mind. Clearing her throat she looked to Bartz and Galuf and with an almost naive and innocent expression shocked them both.

**Reina:** "I wonder... Think we could get a ride?"

Bartz and Galuf jumped back with shock at the suggestion. Looking at each other bewildered and then at Reina with the same expression, Bartz shook his head and pointed to the flag above them. Still talking in a hushed tone, trying not to give away their position or the fact they were intruders in a pirates hidden cave he spoke to Reina.

**Bartz: **"Uhh... These are _**PIRATES**_ we're talking about here!"

**Galuf :** "Well then... I guess we'll just have to stowaway on the ship or steal it for ourselves then!"

Bartz turned to look at Galuf who sported a big smirk on his face. Bartz stood there looking at Galuf, then to Reina who seemed to nod in agreement with him. Placing the palm of his hand on his forehead and exhaling in a dramatic fashion he looked to Galuf once more.

**Bartz: **"I give up, I'm outnumbered here! You're more daring than you look though old man"

Galuf laughed off the back-handed compliment before the three of them nodded to each other once more. They were going to steal a pirate ship from under the noses of pirates, in their own base. What could possibly go wrong?

**=...=...=**

It must have been near nightfall by the time they made their move. Slipping out from the ledge where they had camped out to watch the movement of the pirates and to try and see what they were up against if things turned sour, Bartz, Galuf and Reina moved forwards. Gently tiptoeing their way across the open expanse, past barrels piled up high against rocks and half opened crates filled full with what they could only assume were supplies for long sea voyages, they made it to the gangway. Reina and Galuf didn't seem too bothered about the lack of activity around them as they happily walked towards the ship but Bartz was more apprehensive about it. It was quiet, almost too quiet. Trying to dismiss his nagging thoughts, he followed them up on board the boat. The three of them walked towards the wheel at the back of the ship and stood there at it. Placing his hand on the wheel and giving it a nudge, Bartz was confused as to why there was no response. Reina and Galuf stood either side of him, looking at him and wondering what was going on.

**Galuf:** "Bartz... What's wrong?"

**Bartz: **"It's no use, it won't move at all"

Reina looked almost defeated as she saw Bartz and Galuf struggle to shift the large wooden wheel. Her one shot at getting to the Wind Shrine was fading away, much like the wind was itself. As she closed her eyes for a moment a sharp, angry voice startled them all.

_"An Jus' Whaddya think You're doing?!"_

The three travellers looked up from their position at the back of the ship with a look of panic on their faces. Stood there on the deck with a sword drawn was a purple haired, slightly feminine looking Pirate. Wearing a pale blue tunic with a green cloak slung over his shoulders and knee high dark brown leather boots, the Captain of the pirate crew was flanked by five of his biggest, most intimidating looking men. Covered in tattoo's, scars and sporting big beards, all had their cutlasses drawn and were ready to rumble. Bartz went to put his hand on the handle of his sword but Galuf shook his head. They were outnumbered two to one and any attempt to fight could end badly.

_"I'll give ye dogs credit though. You've got stones! Bold as brass, comin' in 'ere, sneaking round and tryin t' steal me ship! 'Fraid it won't be happenin"_

The Captain swung his sword as the five men moved forwards to draw level with him and to form a line across the deck. As Bartz looked over the back of the ship, into the dark, murky water of the cove, he tried to plain their escape but to Galuf and his surprise, Reina ran forwards towards the pirates with her arms up in the air.

**Reina:** " I am Tycoon's Princess Lenna. I apologise for trying to steal your ship like that"

Bartz and Galuf exchanged shocked glances, much like the pirate crew did.

**Bartz:** "Tycoon's..."

**Galuf:** "Princess?"

**Lenna:** "Please, lend me your ship. I have to get to the Wind Shrine, my father is in grave danger!"

The pirate Captain looked at her men and they all nodded. Lenna looked relieved for a moment, thinking her lineage and status had got them a ride to their destination but her hopes were dashed as the pirate Captain let out a hearty laugh.

_"Princess Tycoon eh? You're gonna be worth a lot! Men, get 'em"_

The pirates all nodded and shouted in unison

**"Aye Cap'n Faris!"**

Bartz and Galuf jumped down and moved alongside Lenna as the burly pirates advanced on them. They knew they were outnumbered, but they couldn't just let them capture Lenna without a fight. Drawing their weapons, they stood either side of Lenna who stepped forwards, towards Captain Faris.

**Lenna:** "Please, I beg of you"

Putting her hands to her chest and gesturing in a sign of humility, Lenna nudged her pendant which fell from its usual hidden spot. The pendant was a sign of the Tycoonian royal family. It was polished silver with a wind drake engraved into it. As the light reflected off of the pendant, Faris held her sword up, signalling her men to stop their advance. She had seen that pendant before and secretly, it unsettled her.

**Faris: **" ...That pendant... Men, keep 'em locked up"

**"Aye Cap'n"**

The crewmen advanced on Bartz who threw down his sword, Galuf did the same with his knife and both men held their arms up. Lenna made eye contact with Faris one more time. Her eyes pleaded with the pirate Captain but it was no use as the crew took the three invaders down into the brig.

**=...=...=**

The three of them were in a dimly lit room. Tight ropes bound their wrists behind their backs and their ankles were in shackles. Prisoner's to a band of pirates, Bartz sat down against the wall next to Lenna and looked at her. Her head was hung low and her hair draped across her face, hiding her tears and look of disappointment. When he first met the young woman, he could tell something wasn't right with her and how she hesitated when telling him her name, but Princess or not, deception or not, he promised to help her and that's what he planned to do... somehow. Racking his brain, trying to come up with a solution to get them out of the confines of the ship and one step closer to freedom, Bartz closed his eyes and tried to come up with a plan, but Galuf who was storming around the small room was making it hard for him to focus.

**Galuf:** "This is great! Who the heck said we should steal this thing anyway?"

Bartz laughed loudly, getting the attention of Galuf who turned round to face him.

**Bartz:** "I believe it was YOUR idea old man!"

Galuf's face went white after being called out on the botched ship theft attempt. Quickly moving to the other side of their holding room, Galuf leaned against the wall and fell back on the one thing he knew he could use to get out of this situation.

**Galuf:** "Ouch, my head... I can't remember anything..."

Bartz sighed.

**Bartz:** "Convenient!"

Lenna let out a slight laugh from the corner of the room. She lifted her head up and shook it, letting her fringe move out the way of her face. Her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes a little red around the edges but she wasn't crying anymore. Bartz looked at her and smiled.

**Bartz:** "That was some shock! Reina is actually Princess Lenna of Tycoon?"

**Lenna:** "I'm sorry, I wasn't intending to hide it..."

**Bartz:** "So why use a different name then? And why were you headed towards the Wind Shrine alone?"

Lenna sighed. She looked up to the ceiling as she spoke.

**Lenna:** "I use the name Reina when I can sneak out of the castle, the moment someone hears Lenna mentioned, the guards come running to usher me back into safety. I figured if I told you who I was, sooner or later the castle's guards would come looking for me"

**Bartz:** "I'll be honest, I didn't even know Tycoon had a Princess, your identity would have been safe with me"

Galuf laughed over in the corner of the room.

**Galuf:** "Smooth, trying the moves whilst she's tied up and can't go anywhere. You've got some determination boy"

Bartz looked at Galuf with a stare which if it could kill, would have done. Galuf chuckled to himself as Lenna ignored the teasing between the men and continued with her story.

**Lenna:** "My father is at the Wind Shrine. When the wind dropped off like that and kept stopping... I thought something bad must have happened. I escaped from the castle and was on my way towards the shrine when that meteor fell from the sky"

Bartz didn't reply, he simply nodded to her as she closed her eyes. He was happy that she had shared that with him, but at the same time, if he'd have known she was a Princess, they could have tried a different approach, especially one not involving pirates. He glanced across the room to Galuf who had nodded off and shrugged his shoulders. Seeing that he was now the only one awake, he too closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep.

In the other room below deck, Faris sat at his table. His cabin was lit by a small lantern on the oak furniture in front of him and the faint orange glow brought out a small metallic gleam. In both his hands he held a silver pendant. Running his fingers over it, he felt the groves of the picture engraved into it - a wind drake. It was exactly like Princess Lenna's, right down to the last little detail. Setting it down on the table, the purple haired pirate took his hair out of the pony tail he kept it in and ran his fingers through it, spreading his long hair out again. Shaking his head and sighing he looked down at the pendant once more.

**Faris:** "Why would the Princess of Tycoon have the same pendant as me?"

Listening to the water sloshing around the hull of the ship, Faris picked up the pendant and put it back round his neck. He stood up, pushing away from the table and held the pendant in his hand, letting the gleam from its polished surface sparkle in his eyes.

**Faris:** "She said her father is at the Wind Shrine..."

Tucking the pendant away underneath his shirt, the pirate walked towards the door of his cabin. Opening it, he shut it firmly behind him as he stepped through and walked out towards the deck. It was a clear night sky and there was no one around. Faris always took the night watch on his ship, he let the crew rest as during the day, they did all the heavy lifting. Walking along to the rail on the starboard side, he leaned over and looked into the water, reflecting the stars from the night sky.

**Faris:** "I have to find out... Tomorrow, we set sail for the Wind Shrine..."

**=...=...=**

The morning sun was intense to the eyes of Bartz, Lenna and Galuf as the crew brought them up on deck. Standing ahead of them was Faris, flanked by the rest of his crew. As the three shielded their eyes from the sun, they heard a commotion ahead of them. Faris had just informed the crew they were setting sail for the Wind Shrine. One of the pirates who brought the travellers up to the deck spoke. His voice was gruff and slightly croaky, probably due to the big scar running across his throat.

**Pirate:** "Cap'n, what we gonna do with these?"

Gesturing to Bartz, Lenna and Galuf, the pirate held one hand on his cutlass, ready to strike them down if needed. Bartz closed his eyes and took a deep breath whilst Lenna simply looked straight at Faris, watching the captain and waiting for his orders.

**Faris:** "...Untie their ropes!"

The crew and the prisoners all looked at each other in shock. Lenna's face lit up with a slight smile whilst Galuf sported a grin from ear to ear. Bartz on the other hand kept his eyes closed. He was trying to concentrate and work out what was going on exactly.

**Faris:** "Hurry up ya bunch o' no good varmints!"

The pirate crew collectively shouted 'Aye!" and set to work. The robes binding their wrists were cut and the shackles on their legs unlocked. All were cast aside and the pirates moved, allowing the three to step forward, shake their limbs out and get some movement back. Lenna stepped forward first. Approaching the captain she looked him in the eyes and spoke.

**Lenna:** "Why?"

**Faris:** "I'm gonna lend you a hand here, that good enough for ya? Crew, get ready to set sail.. We're off to the Wind Shrine"

The pirate crew exchanged glances. They didn't understand why but none of them were bold enough to challenge their captain's orders.

**Faris:** "You rats even listening to me? Answer me!"

**Pirates:** "A...AYE AYE CAP'N"

The pirates scrambled into action, unmooring the ship, pushing away from the dock and taking their usual positions across the deck with one of them acrobatically climbing up the mast to take his usual place in the crow's nest. Lenna stepped forwards and walked towards Faris who stood at the front of the ship.

**Lenna:** "Thank you Captain... But I have to know one thing... With the wind stopped, how will we move the ship?"

Faris let out a laugh and looked at the Princess.

**Faris:** "You really wanna know?"

Faris pointed towards the front of the ship prompting Galuf and Bartz to join Lenna. As they peered over the side, Faris put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

**Faris: "SYLDRA! C'mon an Introduce ye'self!"**

There was a sudden jerking motion from the front of the ship. All the pirates remained perfectly still, used to the movement of the vessel, but Bartz, Lenna and Galuf stumbled, holding on to the side rail for balance much to the amusement of the pirates. From the waters in front of the ship there was an almighty crashing noise followed by a loud roar. The three travellers leaned over the rails and looked down into the water. There was a massive sea serpent attached to a harness at the front of the ship. It had greyish-blue skin and green scales on its ears. Its fangs were brilliant white and its eyes a pale yellow colour. It turned its head to look up at the ship and let out another roar before it submerged itself.

**Faris:** "Meet Syldra, the last member o' our crew. We grew up together so we're practically brothers!"

Letting out a hearty laugh at the shocked passengers, Faris nodded to them and then to the crew. Standing on the front of the ship, he raised his sword into the air, the sunlight reflected off its edge as he pointed it forwards.

**Faris:** "We're off! Set sail to the Wind Shrine men"

**Pirates: "AYE AYE CAP'N!"**

The ship lurched forwards with an almighty heave as they disembarked. As the ship sailed out of the cove towards the open sea ahead of them, Faris left the wheel to her first mate.

**Faris:** "I'm goin' below deck. Wake me when we reach the Wind Shrine or if we run into any trouble"

The pirate nodded and took the wheel as his captain headed down below deck. At the front of the ship, Lenna held her pendant tightly in her hands. Looking ahead to the horizon she whispered to herself.

_"Father, I'm coming!"_

**=...=...=**

The Wind Shrine was located on the north shore of the inland sea. It was in a forest located in the middle of a valley, surrounded by high mountains. As the ship approached it, Faris surfaced from below the decks. Wearing a floor length leather duster coat with the arms cut off, he re-adjusted the sword in his belt. In his hand he carried a bag.

**Faris: **"Princess! You and your companions will be needin' these if you're gonna get to the shrine"

Lenna, Galuf and Bartz walked towards the pirate who dumped the canvas sack on the floor. As it rolled open they looked at its contents - it was their weapons. Reaching down, Bartz picked up his sword and stuck it through his belt again. Lenna grabbed her mother's dagger and Galuf looked down confused. He could only see his leather cap.

**Faris:** "Old timer... You're no use with a little knife like that. I've got a real weapon for you."

Reaching into his coat, the pirate captain pulled out a sword similar to that of Bartz. It was a standard sword, a little blemished from constant fighting but it was no issue to the old man who took it in his hand and carefully ran his fingers along the edges of it. Satisfied with its weight and condition, he nodded and put it in his belt.

**Faris:** "There's the coast. We'll drop anchor and one o' me men will take us to the shore"

Lenna looked at Faris with a confused look on her face.

**Lenna:** "Us?"

**Faris:** "I told ye I would help. With no wind, we're the only ship on the sea which can sail, and that means we've got no one to plunder on the waves. Our lively hood depends on the wind. I'd be a poor excuse of a Captain if I were to take ye to the Shrine and get no answers for me crew"

Lenna nodded at the pirate and turned back to the horizon, watching as the coast came into view.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Wind Shrine

The Wind Shrine was normally peaceful. The woods were always quiet, normally filled with the local wildlife of deer, rabbits and various other woodland creatures. There was usually a pleasant breeze circulating through the valley which wasn't too chilling or powerful either, it was one of the rare places where nature was in perfect harmony. That was up until the crystal started to change its behaviour. Over recent weeks, the people who tended the shrine, including a detachment of guards from Tycoon Castle had reported strange goings on, monsters appearing in the woods and some even in the shrine itself. Standing in front of the ancient looking building, Lenna, Faris, Galuf and Bartz assessed the situation.

The Shrine itself was a small building, it was five stories tall and roughly the same size as one of the perimeter towers of Castle Tycoon. It was covered with vines and parts of it were crumbling due to the effects of the weather over the years and as its previous incarnation as a stronghold for a tribe who used to live in this valley centuries ago. Bartz and Galuf stood in awe looking at it. Despite its worn down exterior, it was still an imposing structure. Lenna and Faris both stepped forwards towards the main door. Looking closer, Faris saw blood on the stone steps leading up to it. Drawing his sword, the pirate looked to the princess who did the same, drawing her dagger.

**Lenna:** "The shrine is usually peaceful, but if the wind has stopped, there is no telling what might be going on inside, lets hurry"

Rushing forwards, they pushed through the doors and into the ground floor of the building. It was well lit but like the exterior of the shrine, it had seen better days. Walking through the shrine, Lenna stopped and looked around. She had been to the Wind Shrine a few years ago but she couldn't remember the way. Heading to the left, they approached the ante-chamber. Its doors were tightly shut but they could hear movement and talking coming behind it. Gripping their weapons tightly, Bartz lead the way, pushing the doors open, the four charged in only to be greeted by two heavily armed knights who backed down the moment they laid eyes on Lenna.

**Knights:** "Princess"

Lenna nodded to them as they stepped aside allowing the four to enter the room. Ahead of them stood one of King Tycoon's aides and three scholars. All of them were pacing around. There was definitely something bad happening and no one could say what.

**Aide:** "Princess"

**Lenna:** "What in the world going on?"

**Aide:** "We were here when your father came. He rushed right up to the crystal chamber, telling us to stay down here"

**Scholar:** "He told us the wind had stopped in Tycoon"

**Aide:** "Next thing you know, the wind stopped and monsters came rushing in. We only had two knights here because the changing of the guard was due to take place later this week and some of them had gone out into the woods to replenish the food stocks... None made it back"

**Lenna:** "What of my father?"

**Aide:** "The king, he rushed to the crystal chamber, but he hasn't returned and we can't get higher than the third floor as the monsters are over-running us"

Lenna looked panicked at the news. She had begged her father not to go alone, and now with the news that monsters were swarming the shrine and all but two of the guards had been slain by monsters in the woods , the distress on her face was visible. Stepping forwards, Faris placed his hand on the princesses' shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

**Faris:** "The crystal room is on the top floor. Let's go Lenna"

Lenna nodded. Holding her pendant in her hand, she closed her eyes and tightened her grip on the dagger in her other hand.

**Lenna:** "Thanks Faris... We have to hurry. "

**=...=...=**

**Faris:** "The floor is crawlin' with these monsters!"

Faris cut through a serpent like monster as it lunged out at her with its fangs ready to lock on to her. Cutting it in half, she quickly spun round and brought her sword down through the head of the monster, making sure it was dead. Bartz, Galuf and Lenna faced similar problems - the white snakes, usually non-aggressive creatures which were native to the surrounding land had become hostile and were going all out to halt their progress.

**Bartz:** "There's too many of them, every one we kill, two more replace it!"

Galuf backed up against the wall, fending off some of the serpents which had forced him into the tight spot with a series of quick strikes which surprised the others. Letting out a load battle cry, he lunged forwards, slicing through two of the monsters before he spun round with an overhead swing and cut down a third which was ready to lunge towards Lenna.

**Galuf:** "Everyone, quick, through the door!"

Bartz ran towards the door. He turned side on and slammed into it, shoulder first, crashing through the heavy ornate feature and came to a tumbling halt on the other side of it - a brightly lit chamber with strange glowing runes on the floor in the form of a circle. Lenna, Galuf and Faris followed them in before pushing the doors tightly shut behind them. Looking round the room, they noticed it was plain, devoid of any sign of combat and relatively untouched.

**Faris:** "What is this?"

Faris knelt down and placed his fingertips against the glowing circle of runes on the floor. He felt a sudden jolt of magic run through his arm, causing him to flinch before backing away quickly.

**Lenna:** "It's a safe-haven"

**Bartz:** "I've heard of these... They're supposedly magical rooms or areas which repel evil and allow those within their confines a chance to rest and recuperate.

**Galuf:** "Good job one is here... That was relentless... Though we've probably got enough snakeskin to make us all matching outfits!"

Galuf let out a chuckle before he sat down on the floor. Resting against the wall, he wiped his blade clean and looked to Lenna who took a drink from a flask of water she had.

**Galuf:** "Is that from the wellspring?"

Lenna nodded.

**Galuf:** "When you're done, may I have some? At my age, you need all the pick-me-ups you can get!"

As the princess shared the mystical water with the old amnesiac, Faris and Bartz stood across the room from them. Bartz looked the captain up and down as he wiped his blade clean. He was Five foot seven, just a few inches shorter than Bartz was, but he looked rather young and almost too-pretty to be a pirate. His pale white skin seemed soft despite the lifestyle on the high seas where the elements were a constant presence, wearing men like himself down. His cold green eyes were a mystery - they seemed deep and full of turmoil and questions but only if you had the chance to look deep enough.

**Bartz:** "You ok Faris? You seem troubled..."

Faris looked at Bartz and laughed.

**Faris:** "Boy, ye have nothin' tae fret about. I'm fine, just haven't had a work out like this since the last time we were chased through the Torna Canal"

**Bartz:** "Glad you're on our side, I've never seen anyone move so quick and clean with a sword like that"

Faris smiled at Bartz before sheathing his sword. He pulled out a small leather bound container and unscrewed the top of it. Taking a stiff drink from it, the pirate offered it to Bartz who accepted it. He placed the flask to his lips and took a stiff drink himself thinking it to be water, but it was in fact grog. Wincing at the bitter aftertaste, Bartz handed the flask back to Faris and sharply inhaled.

**Bartz:** "WOW! That'll give you a kick when you need it!"

Faris let out a hearty laugh before putting away his flask.

Faris: "Take it ye land-lovers aren't too familiar with good ol' Pirate grog aye? It's not for the faint hearted like your princess over there"

**Bartz:** "I'll say!"

Faris looked over to Galuf and Lenna who had finished their drink and had stood up. Rested and ready, they walked towards Bartz who had his sword drawn ready and one hand on the door to the rest of the building.

**Bartz:** "We ready?"

Lenna and Galuf nodded. Bartz turned to Faris who placed his hand on the other door. The pair of them pushed with all their strength and flung the double doors open and the four of them set out again from the safe haven into the rest of the shrine.

The moment the four stepped through the doors, two black goblins lunged at them. These twisted beasts were slightly stronger variants of the ones which had attacked them in the plains round Tycoon. Taking the lead, Bartz and Faris broke forwards, meeting the twisted limbs of the goblins with their swords, cutting them down. As their bodies fell to the floor, Lenna quickly ran to the right with Galuf. Finding a door, they pushed it open. Lenna went to peer inside, but before she could even react, Galuf pulled her out of the way and thrust his sword into the darkened room. The sound of a monster letting out a death cry followed the sword thrust much to the relief of Galuf.

**Lenna:** "Thank you Galuf"

**Galuf:** "It's ok... Remember, never go into a dark room without readying yourself first"

Lenna walked forwards for a few seconds before she nearly tripped over.

**Lenna:** "There's something in here... I almost fell over it"

**Galuf:** "It might be a chest or a box... open it"

Lenna fumbled about before finding the lid of the container. Digging her hands in, she took hold of the edge and pried it open. Lifting the lid up, she reached in and pulled out a leather cap.

**Galuf:** "Let's get back to the others... They might have cleared a path to the next floor for us"

Lenna nodded before placing the cap on her head.

**=...=...=**

**Bartz:** "Looks like the others hit a dead end"

Faris nodded in agreement as he swung his sword at another snake which had lunged out of the shadows at the pair of swordsmen. Bartz ducked down out the way of a strange black flying serpent and quickly spun round, bringing his sword up in the air and cut it down as it went in for another pass at him. As they cut down the monsters which kept coming at them, they saw Galuf and Lenna running towards them.

**Faris:** "Bout time ye showed yerselves. We've been holding them off for you... Find anything?"

Lenna pointed to the leather cap she was wearing.

**Bartz:** "So dead end... must mean it's this way then."

Bartz gestured towards a door to their right.

**Faris:** "Old man, Princess, care to do the honours on this door?"

**Galuf:** "I'll show you old man!"

Galuf moved towards the door. Placing his hand on it, he gave it a firm shove and opened the ornate stone fitting with ease. Stepping aside, he pointed to the door as if to say 'ladies first' to which Lenna nodded and went. Bartz and Faris followed, their weapons still drawn with Galuf watching their backs. As they reached the third floor, Bartz took the lead. Walking down the narrow passageway, he kept his sword drawn and his eyes peeled for any sign of movement from the shadows. He wasn't fatigued yet, but the relentless assault of significantly weak monsters was wearing him down. Faris felt the same way too, pausing to wipe the sweat from his brow and to wet his lips with another mouthful of grog once more. Following the narrow hallway round, the four eventually made it to the main landing of the third floor.

**Lenna:** "It's quiet... Too quiet"

Bartz and Faris stepped out into the landing and surveyed it. The landing was a large open space with no cover at all. If anyone was going to attack, they'd see it coming, but if there was a surge for them, they'd be helpless against it short of retreating. As Galuf and Lenna joined them, the four formed a battle line. They could tell something was coming, but they couldn't quite tell what.

**Galuf:** "Above us!"

The others looked up as Galuf pointed to the high ceiling. Above them was a great bird. It had a wingspan of ten feet and was at least six feet long. It was almost as big as a wind drake and in the murky lighting, it could have been mistaken for one.

**Faris:** "That's a Wing Raptor! It's a very rare and aggressive bird which behaves more like a monster than a bird"

**Bartz:** "Time to clip its wings then!"

Charging forwards, Bartz ran with his sword out ready. The flying monster let out a terrifying screech before flapping its wings, whipping up a powerful gust of wind and sending it in their direction.

**Bartz:** "Stand Guard!"

Faris, Lenna and Galuf stood there with their weapons ready as Bartz jumped back into the battle line. The gust of wind smashed into them and sent them stumbling backwards. Picking themselves up and dusting themselves down, Bartz moved out first, swinging his sword at the bird as it made a pass at them with its talons outstretched, ready to slash at them. As his sword cut into the beast, Faris quickly followed with a slice of his own before Galuf managed to nick the beast with his sword. Lenna ducked down out of the way, pulling her arms up in front of her face to cover herself as the avian monster's talons headed her way. The sharp edges dug into her skin, causing her to shout out in pain.

**Lenna:** "Argh! Its too fast for me to get a hit in!"

Faris jumped forwards as the bird made another pass, this time it quickly arced upwards in the air, looping over itself before letting out a terrifying shriek. As the traveller's shielded their ears, the beast flapped its wings again, whipping up a powerful gust of wind which hit them all once again. Reeling from the blow, Lenna uncorked the potion she pulled from her bag and poured it over the wound on her forearm before dropping the vial on the floor.

**Bartz:** "We've gotta try and get it down. Faris, Galuf, you guys get ready. I'm gonna draw it in. When it dives forwards, both of you hit its wings, let's see if we can ground it!"

The others nodded as Bartz whistled at the avian creature. The sharp noise caught the birds attention and as it swooped in once again, he held his sword out in front of him, bracing himself for the attack.

**Bartz: "NOW!"**

Faris and Galuf lunged forwards with their swords raised and sliced at the creature's outstretched wings, cutting through them and causing it to tumble to the floor. As it let out a cry of pain, Bartz brought his sword down on it, putting it out of its misery. Wiping the blood from his blade, Bartz put his sword back through his belt and slumped against the wall. The four of them watched as the body of the bird started to disintegrate in front of their eyes, leaving behind only a tuft of golden feathers where its body once lay. Walking over towards them, Lenna picked them up and examined them closer.

**Lenna:** "Its Phoenix Down... Feathers said to be from the legendary bird of rebirth. It's said these can bring the dead back to life..."

**Faris:** "If that were the case princess, why aren't we over run with people who have died and been brought back to life?"

**Galuf:** "If I'm honest, I don't fancy finding out how it works... Let's just keep hold of it and when we can, ask someone who knows a thing or two about it eh?"

Watching the debate about the mysterious restorative powers of the golden feathers Lenna held in her hands, Bartz wiped the sweat from his forehead and stepped forwards towards them.

**Bartz:** "We can talk about the feather's later... right now we gotta get a move on to the crystal room!"

The others stopped their conversation and all looked at each other before looking to Bartz and nodding in agreement. Forming up, the four of them headed through the door leading to the stairs which lead to the fourth floor. As they reached the landing of the fourth floor, Lenna suddenly rushed forwards.

**Galuf:** "Wait up! You shouldn't head in there alone!"

The three quickly gave chase after the princess as she ran towards the doorway which led to the final staircase. As she neared the stairs, she almost didn't notice the black goblin crouched behind the pillar, poised to strike. Blindly charging in on emotion, Lenna ran straight into its path. The beast jumped out at her with its arms outstretched. Catching her off guard, it effortlessly knocked her to the floor and stood over her with its yellow, fang-like teeth barred. Wasting no time, Faris pulled out a knife and threw it at the monster, catching it in the head, killing it instantly. As the creature slumped backwards, the pirate captain and Bartz rushed to the side of the princess and helped her up to her feet.

**Faris:** "Ye can't be running off like that Princess. Monsters are all o'er the place! Ye almost got killed!"

**Bartz:** "Lenna, we know you're worried, but you need to stay focused."

Lenna hung her head. Shaking it, she felt a small tear forming in the corner of her right eye. Reaching up, she gently brushed it away with her fingertips before she looked up at her new-found companions.

**Lenna:** "Sorry... It's just that my father is all I have left... I don't know what I'd do without him. When the wind stopped, I thought something had happened to him... I need to find him!"

**Galuf:** "It's ok. We'll help, just don't go rushing in, you almost got yourself killed!"

Letting go of her arms, Bartz and Faris stepped back, allowing Lenna to get her balance again. Looking at her companions, she smiled and nodded before turning to the door at the top of the small staircase. Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself a minute to regain her composure before she stepped towards it.

_"Father... I'm here"_

**=...=...=**

They stood at the entrance to the crystal room. The thick heavy stone doors, decorated with ornate carvings were firmly shut. Placing her hand against it, Lenna traced down the swirling pattern carved into the stone before placing her palm flat against the door. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and pressed against the door. Although they were large and imposing, the gentle touch of the princess eased them open. The stone doors swung backwards. Rushing in, Lenna followed by the others headed into the dimly lit room.

The crystal's room was a large open expanse with a pedestal in the center of it which emitted a faint, pale green light. Growing out of the hole in the middle of the podium were a multitude of vines which crept towards the polished marble floor. The four of them stopped in front of the pedestal and looked round the room. There was a fine coating of sparkling dust lining the floor and in the midst of it were large fragments of the crystal.

**Lenna: "The Crystal!"**

**Bartz: "...It's shattered!"**

Dropping to her knees, Lenna let her head hang forwards, hiding the look of distress on her face. She started to tremble, there was no sign of her father and the crystal had broken. She had failed to get there in time to help him and now he had vanished. Galuf stood there speechless. He knew he had to get to the crystal but he couldn't remember why, and now with the crystal destroyed, he didn't know what to do. As he started to pace around the room, Faris and Bartz exchanged a puzzled glance as the larger fragments of the broken crystal started to sparkle, as if they still had life left in them. There was a sudden bright flash of light which got everyone's attention. As Lenna pulled herself up off the floor, she looked at Bartz.

**Bartz:** "Huh?"

**=...=...=**

_**In the Crystal chamber of Castle Karnak, the home of the fire crystal, there was a burst of red light from the mystical artefact. A red sparkling pulse of energy burst out the top of it and flew through the sky towards the Wind Shrine.**_

**=...-=...=**

Faris looked towards the door as she felt the temperature of the room start to rise.

**Faris:** "Is it just me, or is it getting warmer?"

The others shook their heads. As they did, the sparkling red pulse flew through the open doors and surrounded Faris. The others all stepped back as the pirate captain glowed with a red aura. His eyes glazed over for a moment, and a deep voice with a huge presence spoke when he moved his lips.

_**"The Spirit of Fire... Courage!"**_

**=...=...=**

_**In the crystal chamber in the Tower of Walse, the home of the water crystal, there was a burst of blue light from the mystical artefact. The blue sparkling pulse of energy burst out of the top of it and flew through the sky towards the Wind Shrine.**_

**=...=...=**

**Bartz:** "Faris! Are you Ok?"

The glassy-eyed pirate didn't move or respond to their words or touch. Lenna suddenly started to shiver for a second, as if she was anticipating something. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked around. She didn't feel warmer, but her forehead was dripping with sweat.

**Lenna:** "Guys... I think something is going on here..."

Galuf turned from Faris to Lenna who was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura. Her eyes went glassy, just like Faris' did before her and her voice was the same deep voice with the huge presence when she spoke.

_**"The Spirit of Water... Kindness"**_

**=...=...=**

_**Deep in the heart of the ancient city of Ronka, long forgotten by time, the Earth Crystal suddenly woke up. It shuddered before releasing a golden burst of energy which shot out of the top of it and made its way towards the Wind Shrine.**_

**=...=...=**

**Bartz:** "What's going on?"

Galuf shook his head. He suddenly twitched and looked to Bartz.

**Galuf:** "Did you feel that? It was almost like the earth was moving"

Before Bartz could even reply, a golden aura rose up from the ground and enveloped Galuf in it. His eyes like the other two before him went glassy and the voice returned again as he spoke.

_**"The spirit of Earth... Hope"**_

**=...=...=**

_**Bartz looked at his companions who were all glowing with different auras. Before he could even react, he too was struck by a green aura which rose from the pedestal where the wind crystal used to be. His eyes glassed over as the voice spoke once more.**_

**"The spirit of Wind... Passion".**

**=...=...=**

The four of them suddenly snapped out of their trance-like state. Looking at each other confused, they could see the faint coloured auras fading from view.

**Bartz:** "What?"

**Faris:** "In the world..."

**Galuf:** "It feels warm..."

**Lenna:** "Could it be... The crystal's spirits?"

The four of them exchanged a confused glance as they felt a strange energy flowing through their bodies.

**Faris:** "What happened to us?"

Lenna ran her fingers through her hair before looking at her friends.

**Lenna:** "It seems the Crystals have given us their blessing..."

**Galuf:** "It appears so, I feel full of energy and power"

**Bartz:** "We all received a spirit each"

**Faris:** "I didn't hear a thing, one moment we were looking, next everything's all a blur"

Bartz looked at the pirate.

**Bartz:** "Faris, you seem to have the spirit of fire, the essence of courage. Lenna, you seem to have the spirit of water, the essence of kindness..."

**Galuf:** "That leaves earth and wind"

**Bartz:** "You're the spirit of earth Galuf, the essence of hope"

Galuf let out a loud laugh.

**Galuf:** "Hope? I can't remember anything apart from my own name! What hope is there for me?"

The others laughed before Lenna spoke.

**Lenna:** "You must be the spirit of the wind Bartz..."

**Faris:** "The essence of passion"

As the four of them tried to understand what had happened, a faint voice echoed throughout the room.

_"Le... Lenna."_

Lenna turned around, startled at the sound. She looked towards where the crystal stood and rubbed her eyes. For a moment she thought she was seeing things, but as she looked into the space where the crystal was once suspended, she could see her Father standing there.

**Lenna:** "FATHER!"

**=...=...=**


	6. Chapter 5 - Tule

**Lenna:** "FATHER!"

Lenna's shout broke the silence as she rushed forward towards where the crystal once stood. Faris looked in shock along with the others as King Tycoon appeared before them. He looked almost real, like he was actually in the room with them, but his image was distorted and he kept flickering. It seemed he had somehow managed to send his presence through the use of magic through time and space to their location. Standing there, ahead of the others, Lenna's eyes were red and full of pain as she saw the ghostly form of her father.

**King Tycoon: **"Listen, and listen well. You are the four chosen ones, the warriors of light... Bearers of the four crystal's essences"

**Lenna: **"Father... What do you mean?"

Lenna moved forwards towards where the vision of her father was stood, the place where the Wind Crystal once was. Standing at the foot of the podium it had been mounted on she looked up at her father's form.

**King Tycoon: **"The Wind Crystal has already shattered. The other three crystals are in danger as well. You **must** protect them!"

The king paused as the four warriors of light looked up at him.

**King Tycoon: **"An evil presence is awakening... One that wishes to return everything to darkness!"

The King lowered his head as his apparition rose in the air. Surrounded by a purple light, there were flashes of light. Racing forwards towards him, Lenna climbed onto the podium with Faris close behind.

**Lenna: **"Father!"

The image of the king disappeared into the air as his last words rang out through the empty chamber.

**King Tycoon: **"Go forth Light Warriors! Save the Crystals..."

**Lenna:** "Wait! No... Father!"

Lenna dropped to the floor, her heart filled with despair. She held out one of her arms in the direction of where her father was last seen and left it there, as if trying to pull him back but it was no use. Letting her arm drop down in defeat, her head sank further down. Bartz and Galuf looked at each other and then to Lenna, but Faris shook his head.

**Faris:** "Leave her be for now..."

As the two men nodded at the pirate, there was a flash of light. Some of the shards of the crystals started to sparkle causing the three to look in their direction. Lenna, startled by the flash rose to her feet. She turned around and walked back towards the group.

**Lenna: **"What are these?"

Bartz shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the pieces of the crystal which sparkled around them.

**Bartz: **"Pieces of the crystal I guess"

As they looked at them, some of the pieces started to rise in the air. They drifted towards the group and landed in their hands. As they held the pieces, they could hear a voice in their minds. It was old and the weight of it carried importance and power.

_**"Crystal Fragments... And stored within, the power of the warriors of legends... Knight, Monk, Blue Mage, Thief, Black Mage, White Mage"**_

The power of the crystals ran through each of the Light Warriors. Each one with their eyes closed was visualising the power and the spirits of the legendary warriors.

**Bartz: **"The Crystal... It's lending us its power..."

**Galuf: **"For now... Let's get out of here!"

The warriors nodded. As they turned to leave, Lenna turned back round to the podium. She climbed back up it once more and stood opposite where her father had been. Letting her head drop forwards once more, she took a deep breath and spoke to herself in a faint whisper.

_"Father... I'm coming. I'll find you"_

Faris walked up behind her. Placing his hand on her shoulder, he spoke.

**Faris:** "Lenna..."

The Princess turned round. Wiping her eyes and fixing her hair, brushing it back into place, she nodded at the pirate. Following the group, they reached the doorway to the chamber. Lenna clapped her hands together.

**Lenna: **"There should be a warp panel behind the alter which will take us back to the outside."

The others nodded and followed Lenna to the swirling green mass at the back of the room. Closing their eyes, the four of them stepped on it and within seconds they were outside. The rush of magical energy brought them down in the clearing outside the Wind Shrine.

**=...=...=**

Dusting themselves down, they looked at the crystal shards they all had in their possession.

**Bartz: **"How do you think these work?"

**Galuf:** "Don't look at me, I can just about remember my name!"

Lenna let out a slight laugh at Galuf's remark which Bartz met with a blank stare. Faris looked at the crystal and noticed it had a hole near the top of it.

**Faris: **"Maybe if I try this..."

Faris unclasped his pendant. He threaded the chain through the crystal and placed the pendant back on. As it rested against the pirates chest, the crystal emitted a faint glow. Reaching for it, the captain placed his hand on it and closed his eyes.

**Faris: "Thief!"**

Faris raised his free arm above his head as he shouted the warrior class thief. Nothing happened at first, prompting a few laughs from the other warriors of light but as the laughter subsided and the red face of the pirate begun to fade, there was a red glow from the crystal on the neck of the pirate.

**Faris:** "What in the seven sea's is going on?"

The other stepped back from Faris as his body was engulfed in a red light before it faded.

**Bartz: **"Woah!"

The three looked at the pirate with amazement on their faces. Instead of the long sleeveless duster coat and shirt and pants which he previously wore, he was clad in a green shirt which was underneath a yellow-brown tunic. On his head he wore a similar coloured bandana to his tunic and instead of the big boots he wore as a pirate, he wore small brown ankle boots and had grey leggings on.

**Faris:** "That was unexpected... Hey! Where's my sword!"

Faris looked round for his cutlass but it was nowhere to be found. Instead in his belt was a large dagger. Pulling it out, he spun it round by its handle in-between his fingers with great control.

**Bartz:** "Maybe if you're the thief you can't use 'heavy' equipment... let me try something..."

Bartz held the crystal in his hand and pressed it against his chest. Closing his eyes he spoke with a firmness in his voice.

**Bartz: "Knight!"**

There was a pale green glow which surrounded Bartz and before any of the others could react, he suddenly appeared to be wearing red plated armour with blue leggings underneath. In his hand he held a great iron sword. Raising the sword with relative ease, he flexed and winked at Lenna, prompting a laugh from Galuf and a blush from the princess.

**Galuf:** "Stop flirting round the issue and just admit you have the hots for the Princess already mister knight!"

Bartz's jaw dropped as Galuf, Lenna and Faris burst out laughing. Shaking his head, he looked to Lenna who had fashioned the crystal shard onto her pendant much like Faris had. Closing her eyes, she didn't even say a word, she simply glowed a pale blue. As the light faded, Lenna stood there in a robe. It was pure white with red triangular trim along the seams. She wore here hood up, letting her pink fringe fall down from under it and in her hand she held a basic staff.

**Bartz: **"A white mage?"

**Lenna:** "Someone has to look after our thief and knight don't they... And I am the essence of compassion after all... Healing is in my nature"

The three looked at Galuf who held the crystal in his hand.

**Galuf:** "What could I become again? Oww my head!"

The three others shook their heads as Galuf's memory problems struck again. As they shouted various things to him, he shook his head and gripped the crystal tightly in his hands. A yellow light surrounded him and suddenly vanished, leaving him wearing a pair of black trousers, held up by a red belt. His hair was slicked back and his beard looked a lot fuller. For an old man he had quite a muscular physique and it made Lenna's jaw drop. Seeing this, Galuf flexed his arms at her and winked.

**Galuf:** "See Bartz, you don't need a big sword to impress the ladies, all you need are some guns like these"

Flexing again, Galuf let out a series of fast, rapid punches.

**Faris:** "A Monk? I never knew you had it in you to be one of those..."

A Knight, A Thief, A White Mage and a Monk. With their new powers at hand, the warriors looked to each other. They nodded and started to journey through the forest, back towards the coast where they planned to board the ship. As they headed through the woods, the monsters which originally plagued them fell easily. Bartz's sword cleaved through the goblins with ease whilst the agile Faris picked their pockets, stealing an array of gil and potions off them. Galuf fought bare handed, his iron like fists felling the monsters with ease and when any of them were injured, Lenna's healing magic restored their vitality. As the sun was starting to set, they were still in the thick of the forest.

**Bartz:** "I think we should make camp here for the night and then we can be back on the ship in the morning. No matter how strong we feel, we're still vulnerable. I'll take first watch as always. You guys rest up."

Faris shook his head.

**Faris: **"I don't think so Bartz. I always take the night watch on my ship, so I'll be takin' watch"

As the knight and the thief were about to butt-head's over watch duty, Lenna's voice brought them to their senses.

**Lenna:** "How about you both watch then myself and Galuf can take the second watch?"

Faris and Bartz both mumbled something under their breaths before agreeing with the princess. As the others pitched up their tent and made the fire, Bartz stood at one end of the camp whilst Faris stood at the other. Neither spoke as they maintained their watch until the dead of night, near the end of their watch. Bartz felt his eyes starting to grow heavy, but the sound of twigs breaking underfoot startled him to his senses. Drawing his sword, he glanced around and noticed Faris doing the same with his dagger. Nodding at each other, they both ventured towards the edge of the camp.

**Faris: **"I've got our back covered..."

**Bartz:** "How?"

**Faris:** "As we've been fighting and getting used to these roles, the spirit of the thief has been talking to me more. It's been telling me how I can move faster than normal due to its powers and I can also see hidden paths what you guys couldn't possibly see... I also for some reason can't be attacked from behind"

**Bartz:** "So that's why everything kept coming at us head-on then?"

**Faris:** "Aye, looks like for travelling, one of us should always be a thief, it guarantees safety at the very least, even if I am slightly weaker in this ability. I think a few good hits would be enough to finish me off in these clothes."

**Bartz:** "I can guard. I felt it before when I just stood my ground. A goblin flung itself at me and just bounced right off me. It didn't even leave a scratch on my armour"

**Faris: **"That's impressive!"

As the two discussed their new found powers, there was a sudden rustling ahead of them. As they readied their weapons, a Goblin charged out at them, completely blindsiding Faris and knocking him to the floor. As the thief tumbled backwards, Bartz jumped in with his sword and cleaved through the beast. As it cried out in pain, more of its kind followed them.

**Bartz:** "Faris, watch out!"

Faris got to his feet but before he could heed the knight's warning, a Goblin jumped in at him. Without warning, Bartz suddenly flung himself in front of the incoming goblin and took the punch square in the chestplate. As he stumbled backwards, Faris quickly jumped up and slipped out from behind the knight and slashed at the monster with his dagger, killing it quickly. As the two battled off the monsters, Faris noticed every time he was in danger, Bartz put himself in harm's way for him. With the last monster defeated, the two looked at each other, they were battered, bruised but still alive. Their exhausted faces were plastered with dried blood and mud and their arms were heavy.

**Faris:** "Ye saved me a fair few times there Bartz, I owe ye"

**Bartz:** "No need to thank me... It just happened. One minute you were down, next minute I was in front of you taking the hit... It must be what the knight does - it protects the weak and vulnerable"

Bartz smiled at Faris as he helped the pirate back up to his feet properly. For a minute the pirate smiled back, but it wasn't just any ordinary smile between two companions, there was a hint of something more to it, almost admiration in a way. Bartz tried to work out what the meaning behind the smile of Faris was, but as soon as the thief realised what he was doing, he quickly shook himself to his senses and headed towards the camp. Thinking to himself, Faris was annoyed with what he had done.

_"I almost let it slip then! I dunno how I can keep this up much longer!"_

**=...=...=**

The second phase of the watch passed by with little problems, but during the night, Galuf had forgot what he was meant to be paying attention to and started to change into the different classes. Settling on a new spirit, he stood there in the light of the fire holding his iron sword and wearing a blue cape, blue robes and a blue eye mask.

**Lenna:** "A Blue Mage?"

Galuf looked round. He didn't feel any different to when he didn't have the power of the crystals, but inside him, he could feel a unique power stirring.

**Galuf:** "I don't know what this thing is, but I feel like I can learn almost anything..."

As he discussed his abilities with Lenna, Bartz and Faris returned.

**Galuf: **"What happened to you two?"

**Bartz:** "We got ambushed on watch. It's all good though, none of them made it back..."

As Bartz spoke the ill-fated words, a Goblin rushed out of the woods and made a bee-line for Galuf. It let out a shriek which was followed by a barrage of punches which knocked the old man to the floor, but as the punches hit, his body started to sparkle. It was almost like he was absorbing every detail of the attack. Faris rushed in to slice at the monster, getting its attention but before he could strike, Galuf retaliated with an attack exactly like the goblins, punching it repeatedly with the same ferocity and intensity.

**Lenna:** "Did Galuf just..."

**Bartz:** "Do the same thing which the Goblin did?"

Galuf panted as the goblin lay defeated at his feet. Lenna raised her staff and cast a curative spell on the old man as Faris sat down by the fire.

**Faris:** "It's like Galuf learned the attack and can use it himself..."

Feeling refreshed from the curative spell, the old man sat down opposite Faris.

**Galuf:** "I think the Blue Mage is no ordinary mage. He can't use the normal magic's... but instead he can use the magic's of monsters"

**Bartz:** "Well whatever you can and can't do, you're best resting up. Its almost dawn, lets get a little shut eye and then make haste to the ship. I think we need to find the nearest town and find out where the next crystal is..."

**Lenna:** "It's in Walse, through the Torna Canal. The shipping lane through the mountain range which links Tycoon, Tule and the Walse region"

**Faris: **"Last I heard, the canal had been closed. Something about monsters in there which were ruining ships... and with the lack of wind, no one 'cept my crew can make it through"

**Lenna: **"It's ok. As Princess of Tycoon, I can get us through there. We should make haste for Tule in the morning"

**=...=...=**

The ship took the best part of the morning to reach Tule. As the ship pulled into the harbour, Faris and his crew disembarked. Before they did, the four warriors of light all agreed to change back from their warrior forms so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Clad in his normal pirate attire, Faris joined his men as Bartz, Lenna and Galuf wore their usual attire. As the pirates made their way towards the pub, Faris turned back to Bartz, Lenna and Galuf and spoke.

**Faris: **"I'm gonna hit the tavern. Me 'n me men need some grog and we'll gather information. Ye guys should catch up with us later after ye princess has done what she needs t'do"

Nodding in agreement, the others headed into the town.

Tule was relatively peaceful. It sat in a natural bay to the west of the Torna Canal and it was sandwiched between a lake and the sea. Its lush green vegetation and the surrounding mountains made it a peaceful place to inhabit. The three of them strolled through the town and split up. Lenna headed towards the residence of the Canal master whilst Galuf wandered towards the shops with the intent to gather new supplies. Finding himself alone, Bartz shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the tavern.

Pushing the door aside, he saw the room filled with dock workers and pirates. They were sharing tables and shouting, laughing and drinking. Despite the rumours that all pirates were trouble causers, this bunch seemed to have a great relationship with the occupants of Tule. Slipping past, Bartz found the first mate of Faris' ship.

**Bartz:** "Where's the captain?"

**First mate: **"S'upstairs!"

The first mate slurred his words as Bartz nodded at him. As he made his way to the back of the pub, Galuf and Lenna made their entrance. Seeing Bartz headed upstairs, they squeezed their way through the crowd and followed him. Reaching the landing, Bartz heard the footsteps behind him and the other two warriors of light joined him on the landing.

**Lenna:** "I spoke to the Canal master, he said he's going to let us stay at his place later. Why are you coming up here?"

**Bartz:** "Faris should be up here according to his first mate. I'm gonna go get him and tell him what the plan is"

**Galuf: **"Good idea. We'll wait here whilst you go get him."

Bartz nodded and walked towards the door. Pressing his hand against the handle, he twisted and pushed, trying to open the door as quietly as possible. Slipping into the room, he saw Faris asleep in the bed. Tiptoeing to the bed, Bartz went to tap Faris but when he rolled over, he froze on the spot. Seeing the pirate sleeping made Bartz do a double take. His smooth, flawless skin, slightly feminine looks and flowing hair when dressed as a pirate only gave him the impression that Faris was just pretty, but seeing him asleep, it was clear the pirate was gorgeous. Bartz leaned in for a closer look and for a moment thought to himself.

_"That can't be Faris... Faris is a guy!"_

Slipping back out the room, slightly flustered and red in the face, Galuf walked up to him.

**Galuf:** "Bartz! What you got that goofy look on your face for?"

**Bartz:** "Uhhh... Nothing! I didn't see anything! Must have been a trick of the light or something..."

Bartz leaned against the wall to the right of the door and tried to calm himself down. Seeming frustrated at Bartz's inability to give him a straight answer, Galuf stepped forwards.

**Galuf:** "For crying out loud. Shove over and let me see!"

Galuf barged into Faris' room and approached her bed. Moments later he walked out with the exact same expression on his face Bartz was wearing. The two men looked at each other with a mutual understanding and exchanged words.

**Galuf:** "Great Caesar's Ghost! Just.. Gorgeous! Phew! I sure haven't felt like that in a spell!"

Lenna looked at the pair and started to get frustrated.

**Lenna:** "What in the world are you two going on about?"

Before she could even get an answer out of the pair. Faris appeared behind them. Stretching out and letting off a yawn, the pirate walked to the door

**Faris: **"Ahh. Slept like a babe I did!"

Walking out of the room, the pirate stood between Galuf and Bartz who stood there gazing at her.

**Faris:** "What are you two gawking at? Get a hold of ye'selves!"

Faris reached out and slapped Bartz round the side of the head whilst Lenna did the same to Galuf. Shaking them to their senses, Lenna stepped forwards.

**Lenna:** "We're going to the Canal master's house tonight, then tomorrow we should be able to set sail for Walse..."

**Faris:** "Alright. Let me have some time t'meself and we'll make haste as soon as I'm ready... Now SCRAM!"

Slamming the door on them, Faris heard their footsteps and muffled voices as they headed down the stairs. Looking in the mirror, Faris shook her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

**Faris:** "That was too close for comfort there. I'll have to be more careful round those two!"

**=...=...=**

As they headed down the stairs, Bartz spotted the piano. Slipping past the dancing girls who had focused on the ship's first mate, Bartz pulled up a seat at the piano and started to play. His fingers clumsily ran across the keys at first, but within seconds he was playing a basic melody which got everyone in the pub clapping along. As he finished the piece, he stood up and took a bow much to the delight of his audience. Flexing his arms in approval, Bartz joined up with Galuf and Lenna again.

**Lenna:** "I didn't know you played Piano Bartz..."

**Galuf:** "Aye, you're not too bad young'un..."

**Bartz:** "Its nothing, Jus something I enjoy doing. Passes the time on the road whenever I can get a chance... Anyways, let's head to the house. We got places to be aye!"

**=...=...=**


	7. Chapter 6 - Setting off

Zok stood in the large ground floor landing in his house at the back of Tule. It had been converted to function as a meeting hall where many of the towns inhabitants could come once a month to discuss issues which he would then present to the King of Tycoon when he held court. It was a hard job being the mayor of such a town, especially when he was also a former member of the King's advisory council and the keeper of the Torna Canal. He remembered getting word from the Wind Shrine several days ago that there were some issues there with regards to irregular monster activity and when he received word from Walse that there was trouble in the Canal, he used his authority and sealed it shut. Turning to face the table, he started to set it, awaiting the guests his assistant had informed him were visiting shortly. As he started to lay out the plates and cutlery, the sound of a familiar voice startled him.

**Lenna:** "Zok should be here somewhere, We'll wait here till he passes by"

Turning round, Zok couldn't quite believe it at first. He knew that voice but it had been years since he had heard it. Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things, the minister jumped backwards in surprise as Lenna, princess of Tycoon stood before him with two companions.

**Zok:** "Ohhh! Princess Lenna!"

**Lenna:** "Zok! It's good to see you!"

Lenna rushed forwards towards the old man. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly, burying her head in his shoulder and closing her eyes.

**Zok:** "It has been a long time Princess."

Lenna let go of her embrace of the minister and stepped back. Smiling at him, she turned to her companions, Bartz and Galuf and introduced them properly.

**Lenna:** "Bartz, Galuf, this is Zok. He is the mayor of Tule, Canal master and a former minister of King Tycoon."

The three men nodded to each other and shook hands. After the greetings and pleasantries were exchanged, the four of them sat down at the table. Lenna, not wanting to waste any time cut straight to the point:

**Lenna:** "Zok... I have a favour to ask. We must head to Walse. In order to do that, we need to pass through the Torna Canal."

**Zok:** "Oh dear... Ever since the incident with the Wind Crystal the Canal has been unsafe for use - The monsters there have been multiplying like rabbits. I had to lock it because it isn't safe anymore"

Bartz and Galuf exchanged glances as Zok spoke to Lenna. Both of them could tell he was being truthful, but he couldn't meet the princesses' eyes as he spoke.

**Zok:** "Even worse, I seem to have lost the key to the Canal..."

Lenna let her head hang in defeat. Bartz and Galuf looked at Zok and watched as he leaned back, trying to avoid looking at the princess. Seeing her two companions watching him, he started to panic.

**Zok:** "I'm sorry I cannot help you Princess, especially after you have came all this way too. Perhaps you might wish to stay the night?"

Lenna looked to Bartz and Galuf who nodded. The princess smiled and then turned her attention back to Zok.

**Lenna:** "Certainly! I'd love to."

Zok clapped his hands together.

**Zok:** "Wonderful! Follow me please..."

As Zok led the way and Lenna followed close behind, Bartz and Galuf walked side by side, talking in hushed voices.

**Bartz:** "He's got the key. He's lying!"

**Galuf:** "Definitely. Think we should go get Faris to rough him up a little?"

Bartz shook his head.

**Bartz:** "No... Let's see what happens tonight. We might get a different answer in the morning".

**=...=...=**

It was the middle of the night when Bartz woke up. Lenna in the bed across from him was soundly sleeping as was Galuf in the bed in the other corner of the room. It felt strange not having Faris there with them after the events of the past few days, but he knew the pirate would rather be in the tavern with his crew compared to in a mayor's house. Slipping out of bed, Bartz picked up his boots and crept across the room. Slipping through the door, he carefully closed it behind him and slipped his boots on. Making his way across the hall, he exited the house and stepped out into the cool night air.

With the lack of wind, the air was still. The stream running past the front of Zok's residence reflected the night sky perfectly. As he looked down at the reflection of the moon, Bartz allowed his mind to wander. The past few days had filled his head with more questions than answers and had even brought back some old memories.

_"The Crystals... Now that I think of it, they were the reason Dad..."_

Bartz's train of thought was interrupted by the memory of his father in their home when he was a child. He recalled the fire being on, him laying in bed half asleep and his mother and father sitting at the table.

"The Crystals must be protected at any costs"

He remembered his father pausing and glancing over his shoulder.

_"Stella - If anything is to happen to me... Never tell Bartz about the crystals. They aren't his burden to bear"_

Bartz laughed to himself as the scene played through his mind. He held the crystal shard which hung from his neck tightly in his hand.

_"Sorry Dad, it looks like it was my burden to bear after all"_

Taking a deep breath, Bartz headed back into Zok's house. He walked towards the fire to warm himself before he went back to bed. Holding his hands out, trying to get warm, he heard footsteps in the bedroom where they were all staying. Creeping towards the door, he peered through the crack and saw Zok standing over Lenna.

**Lenna:** "Father... The Crystals... I'll Protect them... Promise"

Bartz saw Zok shaking his head as Lenna mumbled in her sleep. Seeing that the mayor was begining to move, Bartz quickly retreated back towards the fire. Standing there, as if nothing had happened, Bartz acted surprised when Zok said his name.

**Zok:** "Bartz! Are you alright? What's the matter?"

**Bartz:** "I'm ok... It's nothing... Just woke up thinking about my parents, they died a while back. I just needed some air"

Zok nodded. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled something out and kept his fist tightly clenched around it. Reaching out, he took Bartz's hand and placed the object into it.

**Zok: **"Take it. It's the key to the canal. With it you can unlock the way to Walse."

**Bartz:** "Why?"

**Zok:** "Her father had asked me not to allow her to follow him if I encountered her after he set off for the shrine... Seeing her calling out to her father in her sleep, talking about the crystals... It's something I can't get in the way of..."

Bartz nodded. He didn't voice his initial suspicions about Zok having the key, but he knew the old man had a valid reason for not wanting to help Lenna. He didn't know that the Crystals had made them the new Warriors of Light, he just thought Lenna was chasing after her father in an effort to escape the castle once again. Putting the key into his pocket, Bartz looked at Zok once more.

**Zok: **"Look after her... Please"

**=...=...=**

The following morning, the three warriors of light woke up. As they gathered their things and set about making their way to find Faris. They bid farewell to Zok who waved them out of his house and set off towards the harbour. As they reached the entrance, Faris came out of the tavern to join them, followed closely by the pirate crew. Holding up his hand, the captain spoke.

**Faris:** "Sorry lads, but I'm leaving ye behind on this one"

**Pirates: **" Cap'n? But Why? Ye know we'd follow ye to t'ends of the Earth"

**Faris: **"I Know and I thank ye for it, but not this time men."

Faris turned his back on the pirates and looked to Bartz, Galuf and Lenna. He tried to hide the small tear forming in the corner of his eye as the crew began to object.

**Faris:** "This smells of a long journey... I need ye all to stay and guard the hideout. We can't let anyone raid our booty can we?"

**Pirates: **"But Cap'n..."

**Faris:** "Please..."

There was a hint of sadness in the voice of the captain. Something none of them expected. Seeing the look of seriousness on the face of Faris, the first mate stepped forwards and saluted.

**First Mate:** "Aye-Aye sir!"

Faris nodded in approval and saluted the crew. Motioning for Bartz, Lenna and Galuf to head towards the ship, Faris turned round to walk away when one of the newer recruits came rushing forwards from the ranks of the pirates. Standing there behind the Captain, he brought his arm up in a salute and spoke. His voice was slightly hesitant at first, but as he spoke, the confidence in it grew.

**Pirate:** "Wind at your back Cap'n! Godspeed!"

Nodding to his crew one last time, Faris turned round and headed off to catch up with the others. Waiting until he was safely out of sight of his men, the captain stopped for a second and wiped his eyes.

**Faris:** "Godspeed men!"

**=...=...=**

Lenna stood at the side of the ship. She looked over at the expanse of the stillness of the sea and took a deep breath. Although she knew Faris' vessel could move without the wind, thanks to the aid of the sea-serpent Syldra, she was filled with unease. As she stared aimlessly at the waves, Bartz walked up from below the decks and stood beside her.

**Bartz:** "Lenna... What's wrong?"

**Lenna:** "The wind crystal has shattered. Right now the wind is only slowing when it blows, sometimes stopping for minutes at a time, but soon it will stop completely..."

Lenna paused as she looked up to the sky and saw some gulls circling round the fishing boats.

**Lenna:** "In a few years, the air will grow stagnant and the birds will have no place to fly..."

Lenna reached up to her necklace and held the crystal fragment tightly in her hands.

**Lenna:** "Father said we have to protect the three remaining crystals..."

**Bartz: **"Three?"

Lenna stepped forwards towards the bow of the ship. She held her left hand up and counted the crystals off.

**Lenna: **"The crystals of Fire, Water and Earth"

Bartz suddenly caught up to what Lenna was thinking. Walking alongside her, he looked towards her.

**Bartz:** "If they were to fall..."

**Lenna:** "Nothing would happen at first... But it wouldn't be very long before the Earth started to decay, the Seas dried up, rivers lost their flow and fire's lost their heat. The world would become dark and cold... It really would become an unliveable place"

**Galuf:** "We gotta protect the crystals!"

Standing behind the two, the old amnesiac stood.

**Bartz:** "Did that trigger any of your memories?"

**Galuf:** "Nope! Don't matter much anyways... I'm still going to help!"

Bartz let out a laugh at Galuf. His memory problems were a serious issue, but his vigour and gung-ho attitude never ceased to amaze him. The man had forgotten almost everything, but he could still fight, remember his name, remember how to torment people and most importantly, remember he had to save the world.

**Faris: **"Well said old man! I'm coming along too... Besides we still have to find Lenna's father"

Bartz looked confused.

**Bartz:** "But the king vanished into thin air..."

Faris laughed. Throwing his arms out, the captain looked to the sky.

**Faris:** "He's alive. I can feel it in me bones! Never for a moment believe otherwise!"

With three people committed to the cause, Lenna turned to Bartz.

**Lenna:** "Bartz... Will you come with us?"

Bartz turned to look at everyone. As he glanced at each of them, he looked down towards his feet,

**Bartz:** "At first I was just along for the ride... But seeing everyone here..."

Bartz held out his crystal shard. Its shimmered with a pale green light.

**Lenna:** "...The crystal shards!"

**Bartz:** "We have been given the power to protect the world..."

Bartz felt the power of the crystal rushing through him.

**Bartz: **"That's it... I'm In! We've got some crystals to save!"

The others all nodded in agreement. As they held out their arms, Galuf pushed past them all. Climbing up onto the bowsprit, the old man triumphantly raised his hands into the air.

**Galuf:** "Enough talk. Let's be off!"

Faris nodded and brought out a whistle. As the captain prepared to call on the beast, Lenna looked up to Galuf.

**Lenna:** "Galuf, I don't think it's a good idea to be standing there when this ship gets moving..."

Before Galuf could shoot Lenna down, there was a roar from the front of the ship and a crashing of water. Syldra raised its head above the surface as Faris blew the whistle and lurched the ship forwards. The sudden movement caused the old man to lose his balance and stumble back down towards the deck, much to the amusement of everyone else.

**Galuf: **"Know-it-Alls!"

=...=...=

The ship approached the canal by the middle of the afternoon. As the sun blazed overhead, Bartz came out from under the deck in his knight's armour. Faris stood at the wheel in the thief's garb and Lenna wore her white mage robes. Standing in a red suit with a red-cap and holding his sword was Galuf, the only person to experiment with multiple abilities of the crystal. Ready for combat, the four warriors of light reached the gate to the canal. as they reached the locked gates, Bartz climbed up on the bowsprit and pulled the key out of his pocket. Carefully advancing up the narrow beam of wood, he reached the lock and pushed the key into it. Giving it an almighty twist, he let the mechanism click into place, triggering the door-release before removing the key. As he slipped it back into his pocket and headed down towards the deck, the others looked shocked.

**Galuf:** "Bartz! Where in tarnation did you get that key?"

**Bartz:** "Does it matter? Let's get going!"

Faris headed back towards the wheel of the ship so they could begin to enter the canal. As the pirate captain moved away, followed by Lenna, Galuf stood in front of Bartz.

**Galuf:** "Did you find that key then or did Zok hand it over?"

**Bartz:** "Zok had it all along. He gave it to me under the condition we protect Lenna... Don't let her know, it'll break her heart and she'll never forgive him"

Nodding in agreement, Galuf turned and walked away towards the back of the ship.

**=...=...=**

As they sailed through the canal, countless aquatic monsters attacked them. Bartz and Galuf fended them off with sword and spell strikes but Faris, the thief was too lightweight for the onslaught. The pirate captain, narrowly avoiding a flailing arm of a giant octopus which was trying to pull them all overboard reached down for the crystal and closed his eyes. The red light of fire surrounded him and in an instant, the thief's garments had gone and were replaced by a dark blue robe and a yellow pointed hat. Only the face of the captain was slightly visible under its wide rim. Holding his hands up, the pirate shouted something and a bolt of thunder magic cut through the tentacle of the octopus, sending it back down into the depths of the canal.

**Lenna:** "Faris, are you ok?"

Rushing over to the black mage's side, Lenna knocked the tentacle of another octopus out of the way with her staff. Raising her hand, she cast a curative spell on the pirate who in turn responded with a thunder spell aimed at the octopus which was trying to ambush the princess. Making sure the back of the ship was clear, Faris returned to the wheel and continued to steer whilst the others fought.

**Bartz:** "No.. Wonder... Zok sealed the canal!"

Holding his sword up in front of him, Bartz blocked a jet of ink aimed at him by one of the mutated squids which had made its way on deck. He flicked the slimy black substance off his blade as he spun it round and thrust the tip of it right between the squid's eyes. As it let out a shriek of pain, the other monsters quickly fled whilst Galuf used some of his magic to thin out the numbers and those monsters which were unlucky enough to still remain on board whilst Lenna tended to Bartz. After what seemed like an eternity, the deck was finally clear and the canal seemed calm. Panting, Bartz wiped the sweat from his brow and looked to the other Warriors of Light.

**Bartz:** "If this is what happens when a crystal breaks..."

Before Bartz could even finish his sentence, the boat violently jerked. Rushing to the front of the boat, Bartz and Lenna looked out at the surface of the canal. There was a huge vortex in the water. The rapid rotation started to effect the currents and steadily began to drag the ship towards it.

**Faris:** "It's no use... The rudder's not responding!"

Galuf rushed to the pirate captains aid. The two of them pulled at the wheel, trying to bring the ship under control, but it was no use. The pull of the whirlpool in the canal was too great for them. At the front of the ship, Syldra, the great serpent tried its best to pull them to safety but nature proved too much for the beast. Letting out a defeated howl, the beast relaxed itself and tried to position the ship so it wouldn't get smashed on the rocks.

**Bartz:** "LOOK OUT!"

All heads turned in the direction where Bartz was pointing. There was a fast moving shadow coming up from under the surface of the water. The large crab-like monster launched itself out of the canal and came crashing down on the deck of the ship with a pounding impact. The boards of the deck started to crack and splinters and shards of wood from the weaker planks which made up the surface were tossed into the air as the beast landed. Letting out a terrifying scream, the monster lashed out towards Lenna but before it's feelers could even hit the princess, Bartz flung himself in the way. The impact of the blow wasn't much, but it left a horrid stinging sensation which caused his body to lock up.

**Bartz:** "Watch out... That thing's touch can paralyze you!"

Jumping back, Lenna cast a simple curative spell on Bartz to try and rid the effects of the monster but it was little use. Faris raised his hands in the air and brought down a bolt of thunder magic once again and Galuf did the same. As the electricity shot across the creature's body, it whipped its tail forwards, smashing it into Galuf, knocking him across the deck. The old man hit the side of the ship with a massive thud, but just as soon as he tried to get himself up, the monster was on the move again. Charging forwards with its claws ready to deliver the finishing blow to the old man, Bartz snapped out of his incapacitated state. Rushing forwards, he swung his sword and managed to cut through the feelers on the creatures extended limbs. As the monster howled in pain Faris brought out another blast of thunder magic, this time targeting the exposed flesh on the creature's arm.

**Bartz:** "Lenna, cure Galuf, me and Faris will drive it back!"

Lenna nodded. Bringing her staff up, she swatted away a glancing blow from the monster and ran across the deck towards Galuf. Opening her palm, she flung a small green ball of curative magic at the old man who had just about managed to get himself to his feet. Feeling his energy restored by the spell, Galuf raised his sword and pointed it at the beast in an almost theatrical manner.

**Galuf: "THUNDER!"**

A blast of thunder magic shot across the deck and smashed the creature in the tail, causing it to rear up onto its back legs. Seizing the chance to deal a massive blow, Bartz ran in with his sword ready. Ducking out the way of one of its forelegs, the knight swung his sword, cutting into the exposed underbelly of the sea creature. As it squealed in pain, Faris launched another thunder spell which crashed down onto the top of the beast. Being unable to take anymore, the sea monster retreated.

**Faris:** "Oh no ye' don't"

The black mage readied another spell, but before he could launch it, the ship violently jerked, tossing the warriors of light to one side and the monster over the rail into the depths once more. Scrambling to their feet, the four of them quickly held onto the side rail as the ship somehow managed to clear the vortex. As Lenna held her arms up to celebrate the others rushed to the front of the ship. Something wasn't right.

**Faris: ** "SYLDRA!"

The pirate captain ran as far forward as the ship's structure would allow him to. As he carefully balanced on the edge of the pole, the others saw what he was shouting about - although they had cleared the vortex, it had come at a great cost - Syldra had gotten trapped in there. The sea monster let out a howl as it struggled to swim in the violent currents, its head constantly popping up and down behind the massive swells. Faris, unable to watch any more prepared to jump in, but the arms of Bartz grabbing hold of him prevented him.

**Faris: **"SYLDRA!"

**Bartz:** "She'll be ok Faris, she's tough! You can't go in after her!"

Faris shoved free from Bartz' grip and tried to jump again but this time Galuf grabbed hold of one of the captain's arms and Bartz grabbed the other. Using all their strength, they managed to keep the agitated captain on board despite his best efforts to save the sea monster.

**Faris: **"Unhand me! Let me go! I HAVE to save Syldra!"

Before Faris could break free one last time, there was a huge surge of water towards them. The boat shook as the waves crashed into its hull. As the warriors of light struggled to get back to their feet, the last thing they could see was Syldra's head sinking under the water in the vortex once more. Utterly defeated by the loss of his friend, Faris slumped down to the floor and let his head hang. The wide brimmed black mage hat kept his face covered enough to hide the tears which begun to roll down his cheeks. Nothing else mattered right now, the crystals, saving the world. It was all irrelevant to the pirate - he had just lost his best friend. Stepping away from the pirate, Bartz and Galuf moved towards the side of the ship whilst Lenna stayed near the captain, trying to console him.

They had managed to escape the vortex at a great cost, but with no wind in their sails, a damaged rudder and no method of propulsion, they were drifting.

**=...=...=**


	8. Chapter 7 - Oh My Stars and Comets!

**Galuf:** "Urgh, my head..."

Waking up on the deck of the ship, Galuf sat up, somewhat disorientated by the recent events, he looked around. Lying on the deck near him were the others - Lenna, Bartz and the grieving Faris who was still coming to terms with losing her companion Syldra. Shaking his head and pulling himself to his feet, he looked out at his surroundings - the ruined ship was somehow still afloat, but it had collided with another ship in the dark, misty stretch of the canal. Stretching his legs out as he continued to keep an eye on his surroundings, he walked forwards towards Lenna who was closest to him. Kneeling down by her, he gave her a nudge. The pink haired princess slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the old man.

**Lenna:** "Am I dead?"

**Galuf:** "I hope not, otherwise that means I'm dead too... Or I'm talking to a ghost... Or I'm still asleep and this is one big dream... I know! Pinch me, see what happens!"

Lenna laughed as Galuf held his arm out. Following his request, she pinched his forearm. Galuf didn't wince but he did dramatically jump back in a comical fashion, bringing a smile to the young lady's face.

**Galuf: **"Well that rules out all three then. You're alive, you're not a ghost and this isn't a dream..."

Helping her up to her feet, Galuf turned his attention to the others. Bartz and Faris were still out cold. They were all battered and bruised, but none of them were in any bad states which was lucky. Nodding to each other, Galuf turned to face Faris and walked towards the pirate whilst Lenna headed for Bartz. Bending down over each one, they did the same as what Galuf had done - a simple nudge. Bartz and Faris both stirred in a similar manner - somewhat confused, but thankful everyone was still ok. After getting to their feet, the four of them stood by what remained of the mast.

**Bartz:** "...Where are we?"

Faris stood there for a moment. Surveying the surroundings much like Galuf had done earlier, the pirate took a deep breath and muttered something under his breath.

**Faris:** "The Graveyard of the seas..."

**Lenna:** "I've heard about this place... It's a resting place for ruined and scuttled ships... And a nest for the undead..."

The four of them were uncomfortable. Bartz instinctively reached for his sword at the mention of undead whilst Faris just looked out to the sea, still mourning the loss of Syldra. Lenna looked at Faris and sighed, it had to be hard for the pirate, first losing his friend but then winding up here, the one place where no sailor ever wants to end up. Breaking the tense silence, Galuf hugged himself.

**Galuf:** "Bbbbrrrrr... If anything, thats all the more reason to hot-foot it out of here!"

Nodding in agreement, the four of them started to get ready. Faris was surrounded by a pale red light for a moment before he became the thief once more, Bartz's green glow turned him into the knight once more and Lenna's pale blue flash turned her into a white mage once again. Galuf however stood there puzzled.

**Bartz:** "What's wrong old man?"

**Galuf:** "I don't know... I want to be that guy with the red hat and cape again, but nothing is happening... Don't know how I did it in the first place, but I looked cool!"

Lenna laughed as the old man sighed. As he glowed yellow, he re-appeared in a long blue robe with the yellow pointed hat of the black mage. Satsifed with their abilities being set, Faris spoke first.

**Faris:** "Let me head below deck first... I'll gather what usable supplies we have left. If the stories of this place are true, then we're in for one hell of a fight trying to get out of here."

After what seemed like the best part of half an hour, Faris returned to the top with two full satchels, one over each arm. Setting them down on the floor, the pirate opened them up and spread the contents about. There was 10'000 gil in bags with 1000 wrote across them, several potions and vials of green liquid which piqued Lenna's interest.

**Lenna:** "Are they ethers?"

Faris nodded.

**Lenna:** "They'll come in handy. They're like potions but for magical energy, so if you're feeling zapped, take one and you'll feel good as new when it comes to casting spells again."

Sharing out a few flasks of water and some stale but still edible buns, the warriors finally got ready to venture through the tangled mess of wood. The thick mist covering the area made it hard to accurately tell the time of day, but judging by the lower than expected levels of light, it must have been nearing nightfall. Carefully climbing up onto the wooden mast of one ship which had collapsed onto the deck of Faris' vessel, the four treaded carefully across it. As they reached the end of the beam and prepared to drop down, they saw movement ahead of them. Wasting little time, Bartz and Faris jumped down first, their blades drawn at the ready. Lenna and Galuf dropped down behind them with their staves readied and spells being formed in their minds. Anticipating the attack, none of them expected what came next - out of the mist came skeletons. Wearing torn clothing and holding large, rusted and badly damaged cutlasses, they ran forwards.

**Faris:** "Brace yerselves..."

The Skeletons rushed them. Their bones clattered across the damp, splintered decks of the dead ships and before they could even get close, Bartz made the first move. Rushing in with his sword, he skilfully parried two of the skeleton's strikes before spinning round, smashing his sword right through their middles, cutting their spines. As the re-animated torso's fell to the floor and the force which seemed to hold their bones together faded. As the skeletons remains clattered across the deck, Faris slipped underneath one's swing and sliced at its leg, cutting it off cleanly. Dropping to the floor, Galuf moved in, raising up his staff and smashing the base of it through the monster's skull, shattering it.

**Lenna: **"Bartz!"

Lenna's scream caused everyone to turn towards the knight. Before he could even react, another type of creature had joined the fray - a Calcuthl. it was a white-blue serpent-like creature which glistened in the low light conditions. It lunged forwards, smashing its skull into Bartz which sent him stumbling backwards. Raising her staff in the air, Lenna cast a curative spell towards the knight, but it missed her target and hit the creature. The monster screamed in pain as the green healing light washed over its skin, causing it to recoil and shrivel up.

**Galuf:** "Healing magic hurts the undead? Everyone, use potions to heal, let's keep Lenna's spells for offense!"

Fighting their way through the monsters, moving from ship to ship, the four of them treaded carefully across the rotting wood which barely held their weight up. Using their speed to their advantage, they managed to evade some of the undead monsters, but with Lenna's restorative powers having a negative effect on most of the creatures here, they could easily blast their way through any trouble. As the light continued to fade, the four of them managed to slip inside one of the larger ships. Venturing below the decks, they found an old tent which could be used for shelter in one of the still locked chests which the pirate captain had no trouble picking. As they journeyed further into the ship, they came to a halt. The way forward was blocked and the only way through was to venture into the cold, murky water which had infiltrated the hull. Getting ready to take the plunge, Bartz was about to step forward, but a hesitant voice behind him caught his attention. Walking past him to the edge of the wood, letting the water reach his feet, Faris looked as far as he could. Shaking his head, he turned back round to the others.

**Faris:** "Do we have to go this way? We'll get soaked!"

**Bartz:** "What, are you going to melt or something? You're a pirate. You should be used to swimming and the sea by now!"

Lenna and Galuf let out a loud laugh as Faris started to go red in the face with embarrassment. Hiding his face quickly, he turned to face the water and shook his head. Bartz looked at the pirate and tried to work out why he was so hesitant, but then he remembered the pub in Tule. Thinking to himself 'Nah, it can't be...' He watched as the pirate took the plunge. Following suit, the rest of them did. The icy water chilled them all to the bone as they ventured through it. Swimming under collapsed support beams and planks, surfacing for air when needed, they slowly progressed through the wreckage. Stopping to loot some of the chests which weren't ruined by the sea, they salvaged more potions and even some phoenix down before they finally made it through the water-logged wreckage. Pulling themselves into the still above sea-level sections once more, the four of them got their breath back. The icy water which chilled them right through had made breathing slightly difficult for them, but before they could rest, they needed somewhere safe. Venturing through a door, they found a large open room with some side rooms off them. Scanning their surroundings, Galuf noticed a lantern. Picking it up, he used his fire magic to light the candle in it. The light slowly spread across the room - it seemed like a cargo hold of some sorts. Ropes, tattered sails, chests and candles were strewn across the place. Each of the warriors took some of the candles and lit them. Placing them around, they managed to light up the room.

**Bartz:** "Woah, I am soaked!"

Fidgeting slightly, the knight re-adjusted his pants with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

**Bartz:** "YOW! There's a fish in my shorts!"

Pulling out the fish and throwing it aside much to the amusement of his companions, Bartz removed his armour and set it down against a crate. Reaching for some broken, mostly dry wood, he placed it in a metal container which Galuf set on fire with his magic once more.

**Lenna:** "This place seems safe enough. Lets rest up here for the night."

Noticing a cabin door to the right of them, Lenna headed towards it. Stopping just before the door, she turned to the other three and placed her hand on the handle.

**Lenna:** "I'm going to get changed into some dry clothes. No Peeking!"

Walking towards a box and pulling out some more wood which was suitable for kindling and keeping the fire going, Bartz dumped it into the fire. The heat increased as the flames leapt up in the air, devouring the wood, much to the delight of the others. Standing there in his soaked tunic, Bartz started to slowly remove it.

**Bartz:** "Okay! Time to get dry!"

As Bartz started to remove his tunic, Galuf took off his mage hat and started to fumble with his robes. Only Faris who stood back from the fire didn't move or make any effort to remove the wet garments. The pair of them looked over at the pirate with confused looks on their faces.

**Faris:** "I'm fine like this... Don't worry about me"

The hesitancy in the pirate's voice was enough to get both men's full attention as the pirate looked down at the floor. Stepping forwards, away from the fire and towards the thief, Galuf spoke with a firm, authoritative tone to his voice, like a grandparent would when scolding a child.

**Galuf:** "Are you crazy Boy?! You'll catch pneumonia in those wet things!"

Bartz and Galuf stepped away from the fire and walked towards Faris. Believing the pirate to just be acting stubborn, they stood either side of him, one in front, one behind. Without speaking, just exchanging a glance and a nod, Galuf and Bartz both grabbed the bottom of the pirate's tunic and tried to lift it up.

**Faris:** "HEY! What are you doing?"

**Bartz:** "We're getting you out of these wet clothes so you don't get sick!"

**Galuf:** "It's for your own good boy!"

Faris swatted their hands away and stepped back towards the door they entered the room through. Adopting a defensive stance, the pirate braced for the next attempt. As the two advanced, Faris started to think to himself once more.

"The gig is up... I'm gonna get found out here... Why'd we have to swim, we could have easily got across by going from ship to ship like we did before..."

**Faris:** "I said I'll be fine you pair o' boneheads!"

Faris jumped back again as Bartz and Galuf once more tried to remove the soaked tunic. As they grabbed hold of the tunic, Bartz's hand brushed across the chest of Faris. Confused for a moment, he looked down and noticed how the soaked garment was hugging the pirates figure. It jutted out slightly to begin with before it trailed off as it neared the stomach of the pirate. Looking at the pirate once again, he reached for the tunic but the shouting and flailing arms stopped him.

**Faris:** "HEY! HANDS OFF, DON'T TOUCH ME DAMMIT!"

Bartz and Galuf both stepped back as they looked at Faris again. After managing to pull at the tunic once more, there was a slight rip in the neck of it. Faris quickly moved his hands to protect what was underneath, but it was no use. Both men had saw a glimpse of flesh and both of them were stunned. Hearing the fuss, Lenna burst out the room and ran towards the three of them.

**Lenna:** "What's all the commotion about?"

Lenna looked at both men who simply kept staring at Faris. The pirate stood there red faced and looking down at the floor, trying to avoid any and all eye contact.

**Bartz:** "Lenna... This.. He"

Bartz was stuck on what to say. He couldn't quite grasp the situation properly as his brain was still processing what was happening. Thoughts flashed through his head, seeing part of what was hidden beneath the pirate's tunic and then memories of the inn in Tule where he saw how beautiful Faris was started to form together and things slowly made sense. Smiling at himself after finally piecing it all together, Galuf's exclamation snapped him to attention.

**Galuf:** "Oh my Stars and Comets! HE'S A SHE!"

Galuf's straight to the point remark had Lenna shocked. As her jaw dropped, she turned towards the pirate who stood there with her head down, still covering up the tear in her clothing which exposed part of her breasts. The initial shock soon changed to one of curiosity as she studied her more, taking a second look at her. As she stepped closer, Faris' head shot up. With a look of defiance and a mixture of anger and embarrassment on her face along with a deep shade of red, she spoke in a fierce tone.

**Faris:** "Well maybe I am! You got a problem with that?"

Lenna stepped away, holding her hands up instinctively. After slowly lowering them to her sides, she walked towards the pirate.

**Lenna:** "Of course not! None of us have a problem... We're just curious though why you were trying to hide it from us.."

Lowering her head, slightly ashamed of her outburst, Faris mouthed 'sorry' to the three of them before walking towards the fire. Sitting herself down by it, she held her hands out to warm them before leaning back. Following her, the others sat down near her.

**Faris:** "When I was a lad...er... Lass... A band of pirates found me and they took me in... I've been one o' them ever since."

**Bartz:** "I see... So why did you pretend to be a man then?"

Bartz' voice trailed off with an upward inflection, hinting at a question. Faris shot the traveller a glance from across the fire which would do serious harm if the expression "If looks could kill..." had any actual evidence behind it.

**Faris:** "Well, would _**YOU**_ want to be the only girl on a ship full of pirates? Would anyone take a female pirate seriously?"

The emphasis on the word "You" which Faris aimed at Bartz made him hang his head for a moment.

**Bartz:** "..Ah, right... Yeah"

Galuf quickly interrupted the conversation.

**Galuf:** "Haw! I knew from the start that you were too pretty to be a man!"

Looking Faris up and down and smiling, he managed to force a smile in return from the pirate. Wiping his forehead with the back of his hand and mouthing 'whew!', Galuf leaned back, satisfied that me managed to diffuse any further awkwardness or tension.

**Faris:** "Anyhow... Make fun of me for really being a woman and I'll really shiver your timbers but good!"

Bartz looked confused by the statement, mouthing the word 'Oookay...' Faris glanced at him.

**Faris:** "It's ok! Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean you have to act differently towards me. I'm still one of the ones chosen by the crystals to protect the earth."

The group all nodded in agreement. After some time had passed and silence fell around them, Faris stood up.

**Faris:** "I'm gonna turn in for the night. You louts best do the same. We gotta get out of this place in the morning!"

Nodding in agreement, the four of them retired for the night. Finding some old, but still intact bunks in the corner of the room, they climbed in and slept. As they drifted off one by one, Bartz glanced over at Faris who lay there in the bunk opposite him. Her eyes were closed and her chest slowly moved with each breath, indicating she was asleep. Taking a moment to admire her now for who she really was, he smiled to himself. Closing his eyes, the last thing he thought was how beautiful she actually was.

**=...=...=**

Dawn broke. The rays of sunlight managed to cut through the thick mist which hung over the wrecked ships and tiny beams of light filtered through the cracks in the planks above them. Opening his eyes, Bartz looked across the room and saw Faris adjusting her tunic. Wearing her long purple hair out instead of tied back and hidden beneath a hat, she stood there, stretching her arms up now.

**Faris:** "Ahh, slept like a dog I did. RISE AND SHINE YOU DULLARDS! TIME'S A WASTIN'"

The shouting of Faris woke Lenna and Galuf up. Bartz hopped out of bed, as did Lenna, both of them standing there, dusting themselves down. Neither of them acted any different towards Faris, but the loud thud on the floor behind them proved someone still hadn't got to grips with it. All heads turned towards Galuf who lay there, face first on the wooden decking. Heading over to him, Faris stood there above him.

**Faris:** "Hey Old Man! That's enough Lollygagging from you. Time to get going!"

Galuf groaned as he pulled himself to his feet. Dusting himself off, he looked to Faris who had headed towards where their weapons were resting.

**Galuf:** "Bah! If you aren't gonna dress like a girl... And you should! It's a _**real shame to hide such assets**_! You could at least _**Talk**_ like one!"

Bartz laughed.

**Bartz:** "Heh, no point in trying to change her. Faris is Faris!"

**Lenna:** "That's for certain!"

Gathering their equipment up, the four of them made their way out of the hold. Climbing up the stairs and out onto the decking again, they looked out across their new surroundings. The mist still hung across the wrecked ships like a blanket. Advancing from fragment of ship to ship, fending off skeletons and calcuthls, they reached another cabin. Taking a moment to rest, Faris walked towards the wall and started to remove something whilst Lenna examined a strange hexagonal vial with a vibrant purple liquid in it.

**Lenna:** "I found some of these before when we defeated those serpent-like monsters... There's three or four here... Wonder what they are?"

**Bartz:** "I think that might be an elixir... rare stuff that! Said to heal any and all ailments and energy."

**Faris**: "Hmph! Got it!"

Faris stood there triumphantly with the piece of parchment in her hands. Holding it up, the others looked at it.

**Galuf:** "Is that a map?"

Faris nodded. Pointing to a red circle on the map, she spoke.

**Faris:** "This is where we are... the supposed location of the ship graveyard... We need to get to here!"

Faris pointed at Walse - it was a fair distance away.

**Galuf:** "We need to find some way of crossing all that terrain!"

Folding the map up, they got themselves set once again. Climbing out of the cabin and up onto the deck, they fought their way across more of the wreckage's. Picking up more supplies from discarded chests in the ships, the four of them made it to one last ship. It was half submerged in the bay.

**Bartz:** "Hey look. It's a chest! Lets open it"

Bartz lifted the lid of chest up, but inside it was empty. As the knight looked disheartened, there was a rumbling noise beneath them. Readying their weapons, the four warriors of dawn were surprised when the rest of the ship mysteriously floated to the surface.

**Faris:** "Must have been some kind o' prototype... It was rigged to rise when we opened the chest"

Carefully heading across the deck towards the rear of the ship, they looked out - they could see land. Climbing up onto the rail, Faris looked over first - she saw a series of large rocks jutting out from the surface of the water. Jumping down, she landed on the surface of the rock and turned to face the others. Steadying her footing, she gave them a nod and the rest followed her. One by one they carefully crossed the series of rocks until they reached the shore. The midday sun was blazing above them but the mist still cut out a fair deal of the light. As they made it to the sandy shoreline, the sky started to grow darker. Bartz reached for his sword and spoke.

**Bartz:** "I've got a bad feeling about this... Something's fishy about this place, and it ain't cod!"

Galuf rolled his eyes at the pun made by Bartz but his companion was right. As they readied themselves on the shore they could see a faint light pulsing ahead of them, trying to shine clearly through the mist.

=...=...=

* * *

A/N: That was a fun chapter to write. Thanks for the reviews so far. I hope I'm doing this game justice!

Special mention goes out to Xeziel15 who correctly pointed out that the Red Mage class isn't available this far in the story (I used it with Galuf in the previous chapter). Hopefully I haven't made any other mistakes!


	9. Chapter 8 - The road to Walse

Bartz looked at the shining light in the mist coating the small cove where they stood. As he walked towards it, the others tried calling to him but he couldn't hear them. All he could hear were the familiar sounds of his deceased mother's voice. Slowly from the mist her figure emerged. She was slightly shorter than Bartz with long blonde and green hair and a gentle complexion. Holding out her hand she called out to her son once more.

**Stella**: "Bartz... Come Closer..."

**Bartz:** "Mom?"

Confused by what he was seeing, he looked to the others as if to ask them 'can you see anything' but their confused expressions gave him no help. Mesmerised by the sound of his mother's voice and the sight of her, in an almost trance like state he walked towards her.

**Faris:** "Gah! Somethin's up with him, we gotta help him"

Before Faris could even react, her head as well as Lenna's suddenly turned. A new shining light and voice called out from the mist. It was the voice of Lenna's father, King Tycoon. As his ghostly form appeared, Lenna rushed forwards.

**King Tycoon:** "Come here honey..."

**Lenna:** "Father?"

As she ran forwards, Faris chased her. Lenna turned round with a confused look as she saw Faris behind her.

**Faris:** "Lenna... Ugh"

Just like Bartz, the two had fallen under the same mysterious trance as they walked towards the ghostly images of their parents. Left alone and more so confused than normal, Galuf saw a third light directly in front of him. A child's voice called out to him before the image of a fourteen year old girl appeared in front of him. Holding out her arms, she tried to reach out to the old man.

**Krile:** "Grandpa! Over here!"

Galuf stared at the girl. Nothing seemed to register. Did he have children or even grandchildren? Why didn't she look familiar? As the questions buzzed around his head, he tried to remember but he couldn't. As he looked at the image before him, he shook his head.

**Galuf:** "Who is that? I just can't quite remember..."

Before Galuf could even try to fathom why he was seeing what he did, he felt a rush of magic in the area. Glancing to his side, he saw Lenna and Faris collapse before Bartz to his right did the same. As they fell, blue flames hovered above their bodies and a long blonde haired, barely dressed woman behind them appeared. Holding out her hand, she spoke with a raspy voice.

**Siren:** "Just let us have your soul... Become one of us..."

Galuf held his black mage staff tightly in his hands and slammed it onto the floor. The banging of the wood and the crackling of lightning magic around the old man distracted the mysterious woman. Stepping forwards, Galuf spoke with a power in his voice.

**Galuf:** "Demon! What are you?"

**Siren:** "Oho! I didn't expect you to escape the power of my magic... I am Siren, I am afraid your companions souls now belong to me"

Gesturing with her hand, the blue flames rose up further from the collapsed bodies of the incapacitated light warriors and started to float towards the ghostly apparitions in front of Galuf and the Siren.

**Siren:** "Because I am feeling generous, I will let you escape if you promise to do so with no fuss..."

Galuf walked forwards, his staff held in one hand tightly and a ball of thunder magic in his other hand. Levelling his staff at the Siren, he drew the battle lines.

**Galuf:** "Like Hell I would leave these kids to you missy!"

Siren's voice became harsh. Her eyes narrowed and a malevolent presence seeped through the cove.

**Siren:** "Why would you willingly give up the chance to live for these three?"

**Galuf:** "Because... They... They are my **FRIENDS!**"

Galuf unleashed the thunder spell he cooked up in his hand and shot it through the ghostly apparition of the girl claiming to be his grandaughter. As her image faded, the magic shot towards the Siren who jumped out of the way as it exploded into the rocks behind her. With a look of evil in her eyes. Before she could even react, the old man rushed to his friend's aid, slapping them across the faces, trying to rouse them from their induced slumber. Before he could rouse them, a crystal of ice magic exploded near him.

**Siren:** "Their souls are mine... Prepare to die!"

The Siren levitated in the air with her arms outstretched. As she floated towards the black mage, Galuf released a fire spell and blasted it at her. The flames didn't slow her advance down, but it delayed her enough for the old man to rap Faris over the head with his staff.

**Galuf:** "Get up woman! Don't be fooled by her trickery! She's the Siren, the scourge of the sea!"

Faris' eyes slowly opened up. Seeing Galuf in front of her, the ghostly blue flame which rose from Faris faded, freeing her from the spell of the fiend. Pulling herself to her feet, the thief quickly ran towards Bartz as Galuf roused Lenna in a similar fashion. With the white mage up on her feet, Lenna and Galuf moved in to hold the siren off who seemed to be moving faster than she was before. Hurling a blast of thunder magic at her once again, Galuf scored a direct hit, but it didn't slow her down enough. As Siren swooped in to attack, Lenna raised her staff up and swatted her with it, catching her off guard. As her staff made impact with the monster, its skin changed from human looking to rotted flesh.

**Galuf:** "Its Undead! Lenna, blast it with cure!"

Lenna and Galuf rained down blows of fire and restorative magic on the monster as Faris knelt over the incapacitated Bartz. Shaking him, she couldn't rouse him from his magical sleep.

**Faris:** "Get up yer dog! Its a trick!"

Punching him in the shoulder as hard as she could, Faris finally roused Bartz from the spell. As his soul returned to him, he looked up at Faris, who for a split second was actually smiling at him. Before he could even react, the feisty pirate slapped him across the face and pulled him up to his feet.

**Bartz:** "Ouch!"

**Faris:** "No time to be nappin' ! Galuf and Lenna are fightin the Siren"

Drawing his sword, Bartz shook off the slightly groggy feeling and ran towards the combat with Faris close behind. With all four of the chosen warriors back in the battle, Siren didn't last long. Despite her attempts to shift between her two forms, the physical attacks from Bartz and Faris when the monster was "living" were matched by the magical attacks when the monster was one of the Undead. As Galuf's fire spell delivered the killing blow, the Siren shrieked out in pain as the dark mist surrounding the cove faded. As the light of day flooded the area, Bartz walked towards the monster's corpse and pulled out a sturdy bronze chestpiece. Hoisting it up and putting it on, he re-adjusted it before turning back to Galuf who stood in the middle of the group.

**Bartz:** "Galuf... You saved us all... We owe you our lives!"

Faris went to speak up, trying to claim she saved Bartz but then she realized Galuf saving her in the first place had allowed her to Save Bartz. Looking at Galuf, the pirate captain nodded to him as did Lenna. Galuf tried to pass it off, shrugging his shoulders as if to say 'It's nothing' but a redness creeping into his cheeks said otherwise. Leaning in closer, Bartz pointed to his face.

**Bartz:** "Are you... Blushing"

**Galuf:** "I am doing nothing of the sorts!"

Laughing, the group all nodded to each other before gathering their belongings and making their way out of the cove.

**=...=...=**

Standing at the edge of a forest in the foothills of the mountains in front of them, Bartz surveyed the area. There were hills, trees, mountains and tough terrain as far as the eye could see. To their west was the sea and the Canal, near the coast was the ship wreck cove and to their north and east, rising out of the earth and trees were the mountains. As the day was getting on already, Bartz and the others decided to set up camp. As they pitched their tents and started a small fire, Bartz and Faris took first watch as usual, only this time, the knight and the thief actually stood side by side. No longer hiding her gender, Faris had modified her tunic slightly to show a slight amount of flesh, but not much. She still preferred to be seen as a tough male pirate captain, but her female side was slowly showing through.

**Bartz:** "Thanks for saving me earlier Faris... I owe you one."

**Faris:** "Behave! You've covered my back enough times over the past few days, I'm just doing what you've done for me... Drink?"

Faris held out her hipflask. Bartz didn't particularly like the taste of grog, but he took it anyway and drank from it. Wincing as he swallowed the gulp he took, he passed it back to Faris as he wiped his mouth.

**Faris:** "Ye still a little wet behind the ears boy, but we'll make a man outta you yet!"

Laughing, the pirate and the wanderer sat there with their weapons ready as they kept watch.

**=...=...=**

**Lenna:** "How much further do you think it is?"

They had been travelling for the past two days since they escaped the from the Siren, moving between the coast, the forest and the foothills depending on the terrain at the time. After fending off another purple bull-like creature, the group paused in a clearing near the edge of the woods. Looking ahead, Galuf pointed and shouted with joy.

**Galuf: **"The plains! I can see plains! There HAS to be a town nearby!"

**Bartz:** "If only Boko were here, I could scout ahead and find out..."

**Faris:** "I think I know where we are... If we head south across the plains then swing west instead of East through the gap in the mountains, we can make it to Carwen... It's a town which is kinda like Tule"

**Lenna:** "Can we start in the morning then? I'm exhausted"

The group sighed as they looked to Lenna who sat down on a fallen tree. Casting a cure spell on her legs, she let out a sigh of relief before reaching into her bag for a flask of water. Taking a drink, she offered it round to the others who gladly accepted it.

**Faris:** "We can push on for another hour or so... when the sun starts to go down, we'll make camp and then we can make it to Carwen by noon if we keep the pace. Stay there for a day or two to recover and then we can make our move to Walse from there"

**Bartz:** "Sounds like a plan"

Galuf nodded in agreement and looked to the princess who sighed. Pulling herself back to her feet, she leaned on her staff.

**Lenna:** "Fine then... Just promise me there won't be any more trees or hills till Carwen.."

Faris smiled.

**Faris:** "Carwen is surrounded by trees, so you'll get your wish for the time being..."

Lenna groaned as the rest of the party laughed before setting off once more.

**=...=...=**

It was shortly after noon when they reached Carwen. Hidden by a forrest and tucked away on the coast, the small town was peaceful. It was nearly the same size as Tule but only half as busy. Whether this was due to the closing of the canal was still to be determined, but as the heroes made their way towards the Inn, they seemed in good spirits despite how tired they were. Opening the door of the Inn, Lenna headed to the clerk and booked the room for the four of them for two days whilst the others headed upstairs and waited for her to come with the key. Opening their room, they put their gear on the beds and almost straight away, Lenna collapsed onto the mattress. Closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly, the others crept out of the room and back down the stairs. Exiting the building, they stood there and discussed their plans.

**Galuf:** "We should restock, sell some of the junk we've found and buy better gear"

**Faris:** "Sounds good t'me... I think we also need to head to the pub, I need a fresh drink"

**Bartz: **"Sounds good. Galuf, we'll go and pick up the supplies, Faris, you head to the pub, get a drink or two and ask around, see if anyone knows anything or how to get to Walse from here..."

Faris nodded and set off almost immediately, leaving Galuf and Bartz with the hefty bag of surplus potions and spoils they had acquired on their journey so far. After hitting the shops and buying new equipment - swords, daggers, rods and staves, armour, shields, helmets and robes, the two men headed back to the Inn to drop off their stuff. As they reached the room, Lenna was sat on her bed along with Faris.

**Bartz:** "You find anything?"

**Faris:** "Yeah, the drink here is weak... have they ever served pirates before?!"

Galuf let out a laugh as Lenna stood up.

**Lenna:** "I think we should head back there, maybe if the four of us ask, we can find out what we need to do"

**Galuf:** "Righty-o then."

Departing for the Inn once more, Lenna led the way to the pub. As they neared the pub, a young woman stopped them.

**Woman:** "I heard you travellers are planning on heading to Walse..."

Lenna nodded.

**Woman:** "Sorry to break it to you, but you're outta luck. The ships aren't sailing as the wind has subsided and its across the ocean, there is no other way to make it there..."

Lenna turned round and looked to the others.

**Galuf:** "With no wind, and no Syldra, we can't cross by sea..."

Faris' head sank at the mention of her sea serpent.

**Galuf:** "...Sorry"

**Bartz:** "I don't know how we'll get there then..."

**Faris:** "In the pub before I heard some folk going on about a flying monster... think we should look into it.. It might be just drunks talking but sometimes even a drunk gets things right"

The others nodded and proceeded to the pub. As they entered the building, Bartz went straight to the piano on the wall and begun to play a number much like he did in Tule to the delight of the patrons. As he kept the crowd happy, Lenna and Galuf searched with Faris for the drunk. Eventually finding him, they sit at his table.

**Drunk**: "Oh, looks at you... Comin' t'laugh at me smore eh?"

**Faris: **"Nonsense lad. We be here for the tale about t' flying monster"

The drunk banged his fist on the table.

**Drunk:** "I told two others who just laughed at me... Said I saw a big monster with wings wearing armour flying towards the mountain in the valley in the east."

Lenna's eyes widened at the description. Only a wind drake could wear armour and fly like the man said, and because her father's one, Hiyru was the last of its kind, it was too co-incidental for her liking. As she turned to Galuf to discuss the matter, Faris continued to talk to the drunk.

**Faris:** "What you mean, two others?"

**Drunk:** "A man and a woman, they looked like explorers or something... Real interested about what I saw but then they called me out on it, saying why should they believe a drunk."

Rejoining the others, Faris caught the tail end of Galuf and Lenna's conversation.

**Lenna:** "If it is indeed Hiryu, then we have a way to make it to Walse. We have to leave first thing in the morning!"

**Galuf:** "But we paid for tonight and tomorrow night"

**Lenna:** "North Mountain is east of here. It is the only place where Dragon Grass grows. Dragon Grass is the only thing which can heal a wind drake, so if Hiyru is headed there..."

**Faris:** "Then the wind drake must be hurt right? So we head there, find Hiyru and see if the king is with it?"

**Lenna:** "Exactly. Tell Bartz to get ready, we leave in the morning."

**=...=...=**

Dawn broke and the four departed from Carwen. As they made it through the forest and out onto the plains, they looked to the east and saw the giant mountain rising in the middle of the range. As they crossed the plains, the monsters posed them little trouble now. All of them had grown stronger due to their time with the crystals. Taking the chance to experiment more, Bartz had learned how to completely absorb an attack as a Knight with little damage received whilst Lenna's white magic skills had improved so much, she switched to the black mage class and was able to cast both white and black magic spells. Faris had learned to move faster than she normally could due to the power of the thief which enabled them to easily escape from battles they did not need to fight in and Galuf was still working his way between the powers, trying to find what was best for him. Cutting down more monsters in their path, they eventually made it to the divide in the mountains which was the starting point for making the journey to North Mountain. Setting up camp once again so they could rest up and head out, Galuf in his Monk class did all the hard work. Punching through a giant boulder, he moved some of the fragments from it around and created a small wall for them to shield the fire from the wind and to give them something to sit on which wasn't the floor.

**Bartz:** "You're certainly getting to grips with everything Galuf... but why aren't you just getting stronger as one thing?"

Galuf flexed his arms much to the amusement of the ladies before he sat down. Wiping his forehead, he spoke to Bartz.

**Galuf:** "I like to change things about..."

**Bartz:** "You mean you can't remember what you were working on before so you're changing?"

Galuf shook his head but his denial only served to prompt the others to tease him further. Eating some fruit and bread they had picked up in Carwen, Bartz cast a sideways glance towards Lenna who stared at her pendant when she wasn't eating and then to Faris who was busy sharpening her daggers. Standing up, he readjusted his armour and sword and looked at the sky - the sun was slowly starting to set.

**Bartz:** "I'll take first watch... You guys rest up and prepare for tomorrow"

**Faris:** "Hold up! I'll come with you. I wanna test something out and I'll need you to watch my back"

Bartz nodded as Faris walked along side him. As they went to the edge of the camp and started to discuss their plans, Galuf and Lenna exchanged a glance filled with mischief.

**Galuf:** "You think they're going off to 'practise' something?"

**Lenna:** "I doubt it. Faris doesn't seem interested in anyone, and if I paid any attention to you, I'm fairly certain Bartz would be asking me to take night watch with him!"

**Galuf:** "Trust me, he has the hots for you... But the important question... Do you have the hots for him?"

Lenna went bright red. Not through embarrassment, but through the bluntness of the old man's questioning.

**Lenna:** "No! No disrespect to him, but I've not got the hots for anyone! All I can think of right now is finding father and saving the crystals..."

Galuf shrugged his shoulders as Lenna went back to looking at her pendant. As she held it in her hands, she started thinking about her father once more and the growing fear she had which rose from Hiryu being spotted in the vicinity of North Mountain. Retreating to the tent she shared with Faris, she climbed into bed and tried to put the thoughts out of her head which plagued her mind.


	10. Chapter 9 - The search for Hiyru

**Bartz:** "Lenna!"

Lenna had dropped to her knees as they fought their way through the woods to the foot of North Mountain. After being blindsided by a pair of Big Horns when scouting ahead, Lenna the black mage and Galuf the monk had managed to defeat one of the monsters, but the other had them both on the ropes. Rushing to their aid, Bartz the knight and Faris the thief managed to arrive just in time. Throwing himself in the way of the incoming monster, Bartz held his shield up and gripped his sword tightly, covering the princess and absorbing the full force of the monster's attack. Being sent tumbling backwards, Bartz rolled across the floor, but as he got up, apart from some cosmetic damage to his shield and a few scuffs on his armour, he was unscratched. Raising his sword and shield back up once more, the knight rushed forwards and cut the beast down whilst Faris chucked a potion to the princess, allowing her to heal. As the dust settled after the fight, Lenna and Galuf both looked at Bartz with surprised expressions.

**Galuf:** "You took that things charge full on and didn't even take a scratch! How did you manage that?"

**Bartz:** "It's called 'Guard'. Last night, myself and Faris played about with a few things..."

Galuf started to smirk as he heard the words 'Me and Faris played about' which caused Bartz to blush and look away. Lenna looked towards Bartz and then towards Faris with a confused expression whilst the pirate raised her dagger and pointed it at the old man.

**Faris:** "Hold your tongue and quit ye' smirkin' old man! Nothin' of the sorts what you're thinking happened!"

**Galuf:** "I'm not bothered if you two young ones decide to play about with things, just be sensible whilst you do so!"

Bartz blushed even more as Faris and Galuf argued over the details of what really happened at the campsite last night. Lenna on the other hand seemed slightly relieved that the playing about as they kept referring to was just them training, experimenting with their newfound abilities rather than what Galuf was implying. As she zoned out for a moment, her mind started to race and she wondered to herself why did she feel so relieved that Bartz and Faris were only practicing and training? Before she could snap herself back to reality, she looked up and noticed that the thief and the knight had headed off ahead this time towards the start of the mountain, leaving the princess with the monk. Placing his hand on her shoulder, Galuf tried to pick her up with a completely wrong and pointless pep-talk.

**Galuf:** "Don't worry princess... If you have the hots for Bartz, you still have a shot with him... I don't think him and Faris are into each other!"

**Lenna:** "Galuf! I don't have the hots for anyone remember. I said this last night! All I'm concerned about is finding father and saving the crystals!"

**Galuf:** "Trust me, I know romance when I see it, and you and Bartz could make a fine couple!"

**Lenna:** "How can I trust you on something like that when you don't remember anything about yourself?"

Galuf at first looked slightly defeated by the remark. Lenna realised she might have snapped at the old man, but before she could even apologise to him, Galuf caught her off guard.

**Galuf:** "You didn't exactly deny it though then princess"

Flashing her a cheeky wink. The old man headed off to follow the others. Lenna sighed to herself and did the same, quickly catching up. As they made their way out of the trees, before them stood the impressive North Mountain, towering over the landscape with its imposing cliffs and peak.

**=...=...=**

The party made their way into the cave at the foot of the mountain. Holding up her hand, Lenna created a ball of fire and lead the way, with Bartz walking alongside her. Because the mage was busy with maintaining the light for the party, Bartz had his sword drawn, ready to strike at anything which came in their path. As they reached the first intersection, Faris stopped. Looking to their left, she set off.

**Faris:** "I'll check down here, since I'm the quickest, I'll come back if there's a way up or out and get you"

The others nodded as the thief pulled out a stick. Holding it to the flame Lenna had, she lit the top of it, creating a torch and headed off into the darkness. The thief was only gone five minutes before she returned, clutching a tuft of golden feathers in her hand.

**Faris:** "Found s'more phoenix down... I think if we scout about on the way up, we can find some more useful things!"

As the group continued on through the cave system within the mountain, the monsters started appearing. Grey tough-skinned slug like creatures and winged cat-like monsters slowed their advance down. Being the faster of the group, Faris darted between the slugs with her dagger out and cut at them whilst Lenna used her black magic to keep the flying cats at bay, launching fire spells and blizzard spells alternately. Galuf and Bartz used their strength to pummel enemies out of their way using their fists (Galuf) and heavy sword (Bartz). After what seemed like an eternity, they finally made it out of the cave and onto the face of the mountain. Taking a moment to recover and get their breath and their bearings, Lenna climbed up onto a rock and looked at their surroundings.

**Lenna:** "Oh my... I didn't realise how high up we actually were..."

The others looked towards Lenna and where she was pointing. Peering over the cliff face, they saw the thick forest below them stretching out. The cave didn't feel like they were climbing up the mountain, but with all the fighting, none of them really had paid any attention to the gradual increase in the gradient of the cave. Bartz shied away from the edge, hoping no one would see his uneasy reaction whilst Galuf carelessly leaned over it and whistled.

**Galuf:** "Now THAT is a drop!"

Bartz tried not to look as Faris joined the others. Instead he carefully made his way further down the path, shouting for the others to get a move on.

**Faris:** "He's right, we need to hurry. That dragon could be hurt bad!"

Lenna dropped down from her vantage point and re-adjusted her wide brimmed mage hat so the sunlight didn't get in her eyes too much. Nodding in agreement with Faris, the princess grabbed Galuf by his tights and pulled him away from the edge, dragging him along with them. Working their way along the cliff face and up the mountain, they stopped at the entrance to another cave.

**Bartz:** "Another cave?"

**Lenna:** "North Mountain isn't just one big solid mountain. It's kind of like a few smaller ones all linked together, forming the high peak at the top... They're all linked by caves and bridges..."

**Faris:** "Aye, it doesn't involve much climbing... just a lotta walkin... One o' me crew climbed it years back. Said it were tough but the treasure along the way - armour, swords, gil, all things left behind by those who couldn't make the climb there n back made it all the better"

**Galuf:** "Think there's still some loot for us to plunder?"

**Lenna:** "I don't know... You remember what that guy told us - there were two people headed here also... Think they might be after the same thing?"

**=...=...=**

As they passed through the next cave, a short winding passage, they emerged outside on another cliff face. This time they were higher up than before and faint wisps of clouds passed them by. Bartz stayed at the back of the group as they made their way along, trying not to let his fear of heights which he had so far managed to hide become evident. As he walked, his foot hit a loose stone and he stumbled, luckily though, Galuf was there to catch him.

**Galuf:** "You ok Bartz? You're awfully quiet?"

**Bartz:** "Yeah... Just got some things on my mind that's all..."

Galuf looked at the ladies ahead of them and smiled. Playfully punching Bartz on the arm, he went back to his earlier theory.

**Galuf:** "Spoilt for choice eh? I don't blame you... A princess and a pirate... If only I were younger!"

Bartz shook his head but let Galuf continue on with his theory, figuring that if Galuf thought he was obsessed with the girls, he wouldn't realise how terrified he was of climbing the mountain. Reaching a rope bridge, Bartz swallowed as the others cautiously stepped onto it. The bridge looked in fine condition, but the drop was his main concern. Slowly edging their way across it, Bartz looked up and saw a red feathered bird circling them. As the creature saw him, it let out a shrill cry and dived down towards the bridge.

**Bartz:** "Incoming!"

Before Bartz could even get his sword out and ready, Lenna raised her staff and unleashed a blast of blizzard magic at it, knocking the bird in the wing. It started to spiral out of control and flew into the cliff face at high speed. Breathing a sigh of relief, they advanced along the bridge, keeping watch for any other airborne foes.

**Faris:** "Nice shot princess!"

**Lenna:** "Thanks... I got lucky though, those things move almost as fast as you do!"

Getting off the bridge, the party treaded carefully. Thick weeds and purple flowers littered the grass. Galuf walked towards them and touched one of the flowers.

**Galuf:** "OUCH!"

Lenna rushed over to him. She looked at his hand - it was almost like he had been burned. His skin was red, raised and tender to touch. Using her white mage abilities, augmented by the black mage's magical powers, she cast a curative spell, but the swelling didn't seem to go down.

**Lenna:** "The plants... they must be poisonous! Faris, pass me an antidote!"

The pirate passed Lenna a green vial. Opening it up, she poured it on Galuf's hand before making him drink the rest. After a few seconds, the swelling and redness went down and the burning pain faded.

**Galuf: **"Best watch our step... I don't recommend touching them plants!"

**=...=...=**

**Lenna:** "We'll rest here for the night"

The sun was starting to set as they stopped in the small cave near the poisonous plants. Pitching up their tents and starting a small fire so they could eat, Bartz walked towards the mouth of the cave which they came from and stood guard. Galuf on the other hand walked towards the exit to the small cave and stood guard there. Lenna and Faris set about sorting their supplies out and making the food for the night.

**Lenna:** "We should have enough supplies to last us till we get back down the mountain."

**Faris:** "If your Father's wind drake is here, we could fly down, save us another three-four day journey back to town..."

**Lenna:** "I guess so..."

As the two women prepared, Galuf looked round. Seeing a large boulder, he used his strength to move it to the face of the cave and blocked the entrance.

**Galuf:** "Bartz... Any big boulders near you? I'll move it and we can take a night off guard duty for once"

Bartz looked round. Seeing a similarly shaped boulder, he nodded and gave Galuf the thumbs up. The monk headed over towards him and as he rolled the boulder, Bartz noticed some drag marks on the floor.

**Bartz:** "Look - drag marks..."

Galuf knelt down and examined them.

**Galuf:** "Looks like someone stayed here recently and did the same thing we did... that means we have to be careful tomorrow... someone could be planning to ambush us"

Nodding in agreement, the two men headed back towards the girls. Neither of them told them, instead opting to keep the news to themselves so everyone could at least rest easy for once. As the night drew on and the cold air descended on the mountain, Lenna cast another fire spell, keeping the heat in the cave up. Looking across the fire, she saw Faris and Bartz sat together, talking. Both of them had changed back into their normal clothing, "de-classing" to rest as it were. Letting out a slightly disappointed sigh, she glanced back at the fire only to be interrupted by Galuf.

**Galuf:** "Is that a hint of jealousy I see princess?"

**Lenna:** "Not in the way you think old man! I just wish they'd talk to me like that... They seem to get along brilliantly."

**Galuf:** "Well, you are a princess, traditions dictate wanderers and pirate folk usually don't interact much with princesses and probably have little in common..."

Sitting down next to her, Galuf put his arm round Lenna's shoulders and gave her a friendly hug.

**Lenna:** "I understand what you mean... but it's like they don't talk to me the same as they do to each other"

**Galuf:** "You'd probably be surprised. Those two probably just talk old tales about journeying. If you tried to talk to them about places they have been or seen, you might get some of that conversation from them... Don't sweat it though... You've got me to talk to. Knowing my mind, you could tell me anything and if I forget it, it'll always amaze and captivate me!"

Lenna smiled and hugged Galuf back.

**Lenna:** "Thanks... You know how to cheer me up Galuf!"

**=...=...=**

The following morning the four of them prepared themselves. Taking stock of their inventory and equipment and supplies, they turned back into their classes (Knight, Thief, Monk, Black Mage) and prepared to leave the cave they had used for shelter. Using his strength to effortlessly shift the boulders, Galuf first opened the cave up behind them in case they needed to fall back before opening the cave up ahead of them. As they left the cave, Faris led the way, scouting on ahead. Spotting something on the floor, the thief held her hand up.

**Faris:** "There's something up ahead!"

Lenna lifted the rim of her hat so she could see clearer and charged forwards without any warning. Running towards the object on the floor, the princess dropped to her knees. Picking it up, she held the battered helmet in her hands and pulled it tightly against her body. The others slowly walked towards her as she turned round. Wiping a tear from her eye, the princess held the helmet up and showed them it.

**Lenna:** "Its Father's helmet"

The princess was utterly defeated. The look on her face and the tone of her voice put across how hopeless she felt. It was never a good sign finding discarded armour, especially if it belonged to a loved one. As she went to walk back towards her friends, the princess suddenly seized up on the spot. As she turned and looked at her shoulder, she could see an arrow sticking out of it. Feeling a sharp pain radiating through her arm and back, followed closely by an intense burning sensation, she tried to call out for help, but instead she simply dropped to the floor. Bartz, Faris and Galuf all cried out her name, but as they rushed forwards with Bartz leading the charge, the ground beneath them started to shake. Stopping himself just in time, the knight watched as a huge chunk of the mountain fell away and crashed down the cliff face. Breathing a tiny sigh of relief for his near miss, Bartz tried to steady himself as a woman jumped down from the ledge above them and walked towards the isolated body of Lenna.

**Magissa: **"Would you look at that! I came here hunting a wind drake, but I got something even more valuable!"

The woman was an athletically built, almost like an Amazon. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a braid and in her hands she clutched a bow and arrow, ready to fire again.

**Bartz:** "Why would you be hunting a wind drake?"

Galuf looked at Bartz as if to say 'Really? Lenna has just been shot, and you wanna know why she wants a wind drake?'. As the woman knelt down over Lenna and explained how Wind Drake body parts fetch a high price on the black market, she picked up the pendant from round Lenna's neck and smiled.

**Magissa:** "My husband will be pleased with this. We managed to capture the princess of Tycoon!"

Without any warning, Faris charged forwards.

**Faris:** "Unhand her you bitch!"

Using her augmented agility, the pirate cleared the gap with ease, but as she landed on the other side with her dagger drawn, ready to fight, the ground beneath her started to give way. Faris stumbled as the rocks beneath her began to tumble down the mountain, taking her with them. As she started to slide down the cliff face, she reached out and grabbed hold of the rock face. Digging her dagger into the side of a tree which was growing out of the mountain, the pirate managed to hang on and pull herself back up without Magissa noticing her. Climbing up the face of the cliff, the thief reached into her tunic and pulled out a grappling hook which she used when boarding vessels on the seas. Looping it around her shoulder and scaling the cliff face, Faris got back up. Getting the drop on the hunter, Faris flung her dagger at the woman, causing her to back away from Lenna. Using the few precious seconds she had gained herself, the pirate threw the grapping hook over to Bartz who secured it into the floor whilst Faris did the same. Charging over, Galuf jumped onto the rope and swiftly crossed it before Bartz did too, trying not to look down as he crossed. With all four heroes reunited, Magissa drew her bow and opened fire.

The arrow flew towards Faris, but Bartz flung himself in the way. Holding his shield up, the arrow smashed into it and dropped down to the floor. Cursing and drawing another arrow, Magissa readied herself for another shot but Galuf moved in. Jumping forwards, the monk extended his legs and kicked the woman square in the chest, sending her crashing backwards into the rocks behind them.

**Galuf: **"Bartz, back me up! Faris, check on Lenna!"

As the thief and knight nodded, Faris moved into Position near the unconscious Lenna. Rolling the princess onto her side, Faris checked the impact of the arrow. Luckily it had missed any major organs but it had hurt some of her muscles and surrounding tissues. Taking out a second dagger, the Pirate cut at Lenna's robes to assess the damage further. The arrow had gone deep and the only safe way of getting it out was pushing it right through. Closing her eyes, the pirate took a deep breath.

**Faris:** "Sorry Princess..."

Holding her shoulder and shoving the arrow hard, Faris pushed the projectile through Lenna, forcing it out of her chest near her collar bone. Cutting off the head, Faris quickly pulled the shaft out and poured an antidote in the wound at both sides and then a healing potion across them. Removing her scarf, she tightly packed it against the wound and cut some of Lenna's robe off to pack it on the other hole.

**Faris:** "Sit tight princess, we'll be back as soon as we can"

Bartz raised his shield once more as another arrow crashed off it. Galuf panted behind him as he clenched his fists and prepared once more to attack the huntress. Jumping out, he went for a high kick which Magissa blocked with her bow. Spinning round with an arrow in her hand, she tried to stab the monk with it, but Galuf's quick hands caught her wrist in mid-flight. Dragging her off balance, he punched her in the stomach with a stiff left body shot before pushing her away and hitting another full force kick on her. As the woman hit the rocks once more, Bartz rushed in with his sword. As he tried to go in for the kill on her, Magissa got to her senses just in time and rolled out the way, leaving the knight with only rocks to hit. As his sword clattered off the mountain, Magissa kicked Bartz in the shin before quickly drawing an arrow and releasing it. The arrow narrowly missed Bartz, but the follow up attack from Galuf hit home perfectly - another flying kick sent Magissa tumbling towards the edge of the cliff.

**Magissa:** "Forza, I need you!"

The ground shook as a large muscular man wearing a loincloth jumped down from his vantage point. Standing near eight feet tall, he let out a battle cry before rushing at Galuf. Despite his impressive strength and speed, Galuf was no match for Forza who knocked him flying with one shoulder tackle. Whirling round to face Bartz, Forza ran forwards. Bartz swung his sword, slashing at the man's lower arm, but the blow didn't even phase him. Spurred on by his love of combat, Forza kicked Bartz against the rocks but before he could deliver a finishing blow, Faris came running in. Jumping up, the thief slashed her dagger across the lower back of the colossal opponent. It didn't slow him down in the slightest, but it managed to distract him enough to leave Bartz alone.

**Faris:** "C'mon an face me ye beast!"

Roaring, Forza charged at Faris. The theif side stepped his lunges and dropped low, slicing at his calf. The glancing blows seemed to be doing nothing against him. As Galuf got back up into the fight, he joined in the attack. Even with the pair of them hitting hard, they couldn't seem to break the bigger man down.

**Galuf:** "It's hopeless, we can't weaken him"

Being pushed back to the edge of the cliff, Galuf and Faris kept dodging the rampaging giant's strikes but when the arrows of Magissa started up again, they were overwhelmed. Bartz got back up and ran at Magissa, taking her focus off the others, but even in the three on two situation it looked hopeless. Knocking Galuf to the floor near the cliff face, Forza was ready to finish him off with a big boot, but a blast of fire magic errupted across his skin. Staggering backwards, the giant howled in pain.

**Faris:** "Lenna!"

Standing there in bloodstained robes with her staff levelled at the hulking man, Lenna fired off another spell, this time shocking him with thunder magic. The giant charged forwards towards the source of the magic, but before he could get close to the princess, Galuf jumped back up and hurled himself at the man. Hitting him full on with a flying kick, he caught the giant off guard and sent him tumbling over the cliff.

**Magissa: "Forza! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"**

Readying her bow, Forza took aim again at the heroes, but before she could even release the arrow, Bartz slipped up behind her and drove his sword through her lower back. As he blade went through her, coming out of her stomach, Bartz twisted the handle, leaving his weapon in her for a moment.

**Bartz:** "No.. You won't"

Pulling his sword out of the huntress, he kicked her mercilessly over the edge of the cliff, sending her body tumbling down the mountain to join her husband's. Wiping the blood off his blade, Bartz walked over towards the others.

**Faris:** "By the crystals! That was cold Bartz!"

**Galuf:** "We did what we had too, they almost killed Lenna"

Kneeling down next to the princess who had dropped to the floor from the effort she had exerted, Bartz placed his hand on her wounded shoulder and applied pressure to it.

**Bartz:** "Thank you for saving us Lenna... We wouldn't have survived without you!"

Lenna tried to mumble something, but Bartz hushed her. Staring up at the knight, Lenna mouthed 'Thank you Bartz' before she closed her eyes and lost conciousness.

* * *

A/N: Here's the newest chapter. Had a lot of fun writing this one.  
Big thanks to cocosnowlo, darrelodin and Xeziel15 for the feedback and reviews. Its really appreciated!


End file.
